Understanding Sibling Love
by YamiNoIcexIcuo
Summary: Yugi is adopted by Atem(u) and Heba who have a son named Yami. Yugi finds his foster brother rather strange and peculiar, but he can sense that there's more to him than he's showing. Will Yami open up to his now Younger brother Yugi? Or will their sibling rivalry get in the way? "You know I can hear you over there…" YxYY, Puzzleshipping, Shounen ai.
1. New Start

**Hey everybody! This story is dedicated to the request of Melody Hakurei**

**Yugi: Oh I remember Melody! Hi Melody! :D**

**Yami: Aibou she's not actually here right now, we'll go see her later.**

**Yugi: Ok Mou Hitori no Boku, but can we get Ice cream on the way?**

**Yami: All right, but don't get dirty right before we see Melody-san, Ok?**

**Yugi: Ok I'll try ^-^**

**Ice: As you can tell from their mood todays going to be light and fluffy shounen ai. **

**Yugi, Yami, Do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Yami**

**+: YamiNoIcexIcuo does not own Yugioh!, Kaiba, Atem(u), Heba, or us.**

**Yugi**

**Icuo: Make sure to Read and Review.**

_Chapter 1: A New Home_

The sun made my eyes twitch to life under its spellbinding glow. It took several minutes for me to adjust so that I could look upon my large upstairs room. In the corner was a dark figure, only visible as a shadow that crawled up the wall. "W-who's there?" I mumbled while rubbing one of my eyes to see if I was seeing things.

The butler's figure came out of the shadows and made itself know to me. "Oh, it's just you Icuo. I'm sorry but you kind of scared me for a moment there." I said smiling sheepishly at Icuo. He blushed in the light and let his eyes meet the floor.

"Master Yugi, your foster father, mother, and brother are waiting for you down stairs in the dining area. Please, get dressed and have yourself looking sharp." He said very formally the blush on his face not fading.

I got out of my comfy bed and stretched up whilst yawning away all of the sleep in my voice. I'd slept like a log last night and I wasn't a very good morning person before I'd come to stay with my foster family.

"Thank you Icuo, and please, just call me Yugi when we are alone. I really hate it when you're so formal and can't express your feelings freely." I said as I began to retrieve my new clothing from my closet area on the far right of my bed room.

He blushed a bit less. _Maybe I have offended him?_ I begin to think. I quickly turn back around to apologize, but he is already gone. _Maybe he's gone to tend to the rest of my family. _The soft sound of footsteps on the stairs tells me I am correct.

I don't necessarily know what "dress sharp" means but I think it means "look nice". So I grab a technical suit out from the closet and pull the shirt over my head before pulling the pants on. The shirt is white and tailored with golden leaves, and the bottoms are a plane navy blue. My tri-colored hair clashed with it a bit but I didn't mind.

Speaking of my tri-colored, star shaped locks; they'd gotten a bit tangled from me sleeping on then and throwing a shirt around them. "I'll have to brush it now…" I said musing at it in the full length mirror attached to the inside of my closet. I scrounged around for a brush; I hadn't brushed my hair in so long that I didn't know if I even had a brush or not.

I gave up and decided to just comb through it with my flimsy little fingers. I heard a knock on my door just as I got down to the last two spikes. "Master Yugi? Are you decent?" came the familiar voice.

I rolled my eyes as he forgot to call me by my name once again and smiled. "Yes Icuo, I'm decent. Please come in." I said as I put the nice little matching hate to go with my ensemble.

Icuo walked through the door. "I realized while walking down the stairs that I didn't tell you what it meant to lo—"Icuo stopped and gawked at me with wide icy eyes.

I spun around for him. "Don't I look cute Icuo-san?" I asked with a genuine smile.

Icuo looked me over and smiled. "Its very cute on you Master Yugi, not exactly looking sharp, but cute is better than sharp any day in my opinion."

I sighed again. "Call me Yugi, for goodness sake." I face palmed when Icuo shrugged his shoulders.

"If we are on the subject of names," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You would be calling me by my last name which is Kaiba and then chan."

"Why chan? Aren't you my age?" I asked being confused by this sudden fact.

"Actually, I'm a year younger then you Master Yugi. And I'm 6'2 if you're wonder how tall I am for my age as well." He said in simple non changing tone; even if you could hear sarcasm along the way.

"When will I ever grow?!" I thought out loud.

Icuo snaked an arm around my neck and pulled me along with him. "Cheer up Master Yugi; we can worry about that later. But, right now we have to get down to the dining room so that you can eat. You've got to get all the energy you can, big day today."

As we walked down the steps, our feet making low thuds and taps as we did so, I took a look at the scenery of my new home.

The ceilings where high with gold trim on them making it look better than Victorian art work. The walls were white marble and resembled the ceiling, but with a hint of a water lily pattern. The window that we passed had more than enough of a view of the garden in the back of the enchanting mansion.

"Wow…" I said subconscious of the action as I gazed at the rare flowers and pond that lye with in the ravenous garden.

Icuo looked at me and smiled humorously. "I said the same thing when my father, the former butler of Sennen Manner, took me to work with him for the first time. I was amazed because I'd never seen a house so big, let alone been in a house as big as this mansion. I still haven't gotten used to it, and I've been their house butler for 3 years." He said getting father away in thought.

I stared at him in amazement. _This person is…very kind._

Icuo looked at me as he snapped back into focus. "Oh my! I'm going to make you late for Breakfast! We must go." He said quickly as he pulled me almost completely off the stairs.

"Woah, slow down!" I shrieked. _I changed my mind this person is crazy!_

Icuo stopped in front of a huge villa like door and placed his hands on the handles. "Just stand there and look cute until I introduce you, ok?" he asked giving me a vexed smile.

I swayed side to side, putting my weight on either foot. "Ok, cute is my specialty anyways." I said smiling wide.

Icuo rolled his eyes and pulled the doors open.

Five people stared at the sudden noise of the huge door being pulled open.

I looked at them all shyly with semi-averted eyes.

Icuo cleared his throat and gestured toward me with his left arm. "Presenting, Master Yugi Sennen to the dining room for breakfast." He said bowing his head in respect.

I looked over everyone in the room, my new foster father Atem(u) Sennen, my foster mother/ father Heba Sennen, and my new foster brother Yami Sennen.

My father looked stern and had his hand on his chin with a look of disapproval. His hair was like mine but his bangs were framed around his tan face and wavered to go all the way up his star like hair in all directions.

My mother/father smiled at me big with his amethyst eyes looking over my outfit with high approval. Heba's hair was exactly like mine no difference to even the violet tips on the star like hair.

Yami, looked a lot like me. But his hair looked like Atem(u)'s with crimson tips and crimson eyes. He glared at me through his bangs. Somehow I got a bad aura from him and began hiding behind Icuo.

"Huh?" Icuo blinked looking behind him to find me grabbing his coat and hiding. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and looked past him at my step brother again. He'd returned to his food and was no longer looking at me.

Heba looked at me in astonishment and waved slightly from his seat. "Come on Yugi, come sit next to mommy." She said patting a seat in between him and Yami.

I froze and tightened my grip on my butler. "I'm scared." I whispered at him.

Icuo took a glance at me and smile. "Yami is not the one you need to be afraid of." He said simply as he stepped aside and pushed me forward.

I blushed and swallowed hard as I walked slowly past Yami's chair to sit next to my new mother.

I could almost feel the air tense as I walked right behind him and past just as quickly. Heba looked pleased with my progress toward him and began clapping happily.

I sat down coyly and let Heba hug me to him almost squeezing the life out of me.

Atem(u) cleared his throat as I began to turn blue in Heba's arms. Heba blinked and turn to him.

He gestured toward me with his chin and made a serious face at Heba.

"What? I'm just showing my new son some love." Heba said innocently.

Atem(u) sighed and folded his arms. "If you keep doing that there won't be a new son to show love to." He said simply.

Heba glanced down at me with wide eyes and let me go immediately. "Oh my Ra! I'm so sorry Yugi! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

I took a big gust of air in to me and began coughing from the loss of oxygen. "It alright, I'm fine." I said in between coughs.

Yami put a hand on my back and rubbed. "He should be fine, but I think he needs some water for his dry throat."

I'm found myself comforted by his physical and mental soothing. "Thank you." I say to him genuinely trying to be friendly.

He eases his hand away and our eyes meet. "No problem, I've experienced the hug of death before so I know how it feels to have all the oxygen leave your body. Except when mother hugged me I almost passed out." He whispered to me as one of the other butlers came to give me a glass of water.

I picked up the glass and nearly chugged the whole thing down. I hummed as the H2O cleansed my dry throat. "Ah, much better." I sighed letting my body relax in my seat.

Yami snapped his finger and Icuo came kneeling at his side. "What would you like Master Yami?"

Yami peeked at me for a minute and then turn his attention back to Icuo. "A plate of toast with strawberry jelly, and sausage links, no eggs. For Yugi-chan that is." He said hurriedly.

Icuo got up and bowed, his white locks flapping into his face. "As you wish Master Yami." He said and then he turned on his heels speeding away to the kitchen.

I stared in awe at Yami as he began to eat once again. "How did you know what I liked for breakfast?" I asked with my mouth hanging agape.

Yami glared at me putting his fork down and wiping his mouth. "I can see into your mind, little one." He said smirking in my direction.

I gasped and my eyes became wide. "How does that work?" I asked him in total amazement.

He looked at me like I'd made a bad joke and picked up his fork once again to finish off his sausage. "Practice."

I wanted to ask him more but my food was sat in front of me and I found myself almost drooling on my food. I said the little grace I'd remembered from the foster center and proceeded to eat to my heart's content.

"So," I looked up in question and wiped my mouth as Atem(u) began to speak to me directly. "I see your portfolio wasn't lying, you do like strawberry toast and sausage links for breakfast." He said smiling in a good-to-now manner.

I almost choked. I'd almost forgotten about my portfolio from the foster center. I turn my eyes to look at Yami who was hiding a smile as he ate. _Now this person…I have no clue how I'm going to live with him…_

We shared eye contact for just a moment, and I decided, _I'm going to make this person pay_.

Almost as if he saw the determination in my eyes, his eyes shot back _bring it on._

**Well that's the first chapter, I'll find time to update.**

**I'm sorry if you guys didn't like my little addition of Icuo in the story.**

**Yami: I liked it, made me smile actually.**

**Yugi: Did I have to almost get chocked to death in this one?**

**Icuo: Don't complain at least he didn't make you a butler.**

**Ice: Hey! This could have gone a whole other way but I made sure it never got intimate.**

**Yami: I approve of that.**

**Yugi: As do I. But, you made me sound like a wuss.**

**Icuo: Didn't have to put me in there that's all I'm saying.**

**Ice: Grrr, Review please!**


	2. Playful Intimidation

**This story is Melody-Hakurei approved.**

**Melody: Woot! **

**Icuo (owned by YamiNoIcexIcuo): Make sure to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: YamiNoIcexIcuo does not own Yugioh or any of the characters in yugioh**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Playful Intimidation_

When the last piece of food had disappeared from my plate I sat back in my chair and sighed in comfort. At the orphanage whatever you could grab was what you ate; I wasn't as fast as others so I was used to going days without eating. It was nice to feel full for once.

I scanned the table and looked at my, still eating, family. My father, Atem(u), who was speaking on the phone, still had his coffee and some eggs in front of him. I had a guess that he wouldn't finish it because of his conversation of work.

My other father, Heba, was chewing on the last few strips of his bacon while sipping his half cup of orange juice. I could see he liked it because he made a happy smile every time another piece made its way to his opened mouth.

Finally, glancing at Yami, I could see that he was done and waiting to be excused from the table. I had a sense he knew I was looking at him as his eyes bored into the table with intensity and discomfort, almost like he wanted to become super man and shoot laser beams from his eyes, putting a hole into the poor piece of wood and fabric in the process.

"*Hai…I'll be there…this afternoon?...Alright…*Sayonara." Atem(u) ended his phone call with the person of unknown identity and put his phone away. He sipped his coffee and avoided eye contact with me. We sat in silence for a couple more minutes, staring at my father, waiting for him to say something. Heba jabbed Atem(u) in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow, take it easy, what's wrong?" he complained.

Heba took the initiative to point out that he hadn't really spoken to me at all by clearing his throat and directing a finger toward me.

Following his gaze he made eye contact with me and gasped.

His stern and anti-colored eyes boring into me made me slightly uncomfortable. Without thinking, I flushed a pinkish blush and broke eyes contact by turning my gaze to the table.

A light slapping sound was herd and a chuckle.

"Father," a familiar voice said. My eyes wavered to the side to peek out of my golden bangs to see Yami glaring across the table in the directing of my new step-father.

"I do believe you are scaring him; please, try to use your words and not your stare." He said taking a sip from the tea cup that a servant had given him just moments ago.

There was an awkward moment of silence in between my Step-Father and Yami. You'd think there was a stand-off going on.

I lifted my head slightly to watch both of them. Heba was doing the same with an almost anxious expression.

Atem(u) sighed and shut his eyes in defeat. "Ok, ok you win, I'll be nice. Just, no more staring contests for today, alright?"

Yami smirked and sipped his tea cockily before he got in his last two cents. "I always win father, you know that."

My jaw almost dropped. _They'd been having a staring contest?!_ I'd been worried they'd fight and they were playing a game!?

Heba noticed my shock and leaned over to me secretly. "They tend to do this sometimes, don't worry too much; you'll get used to it in time, ne?" He smiled at me big and patted my head.

His words comforted me to some degree and the movement under the table halted, I hadn't known at the time but I'd been tapping my foot. I smiled at Heba and nodded. "Thank you, Heba."

Heba, the one I believed was the most grown up in the house, began to pout with glassy eyes. "I thought I told you to call me mommy."

An embarrassing smile found its way to my face as I remembered.

"_Yugi, now that you're my son I want you to call me Mommy, ok?" _Heba had said upon adopting me. All throughout that short time it took Heba to adopt me, the older man had proceeded to pat my head, pinch my cheeks, and almost drown me in love and affection.

"Gommen, I had forgotten…" I said smiling, I was a bit embarrassed of my forgetfulness lately.

Heba gawked at me with wide eyes.

"Nan desuka?(What?)" I asked innocently tilting my head to look at him funny.

Before I knew it I was plastered into another "loving" hug.

"Oh, Yugi! You're so cute! Well, I knew you were cute but now you're so adorable it hurts!" Heba dotted on me.

"Who's it hurting? Him or you?" Yami's voice piped in from behind me.

Heba looked down at me and my oxygen deprived face. "Oh my Ra, I'm so sorry!" He said quickly letting me go. The apologies kept flowing as I tried my best to stop acting cute and just calm Heba down. It wasn't his entire fault; I just needed to work on a more mature face.

"It's ok, Mommy, it's not your fault; you didn't mean it." I soothed him while patting his shoulder.

I fear I only made it worse.

"Oh, Ra! He called me, Mommy. I Think I'm going to smother him. Atem(u) tie my hands up so I don't cuddle the life out of this sweet little baby panda!" Heba whined at my step father, turning to him in his seat.

My step father looked at Heba and then looked at me.

"I can see why you think he's so cute, he kind of looks like you." Atem(u) said, winking at Heba as he took another sip from his mug.

Heba flushed every color of red that a ten year old new about.

I giggled in my seat as Heba began to whine at his husband again.

Yami, turned his half lidded eyes at me and glared. "You don't seem to have a problem with them both being guys, you must be very open minded." He said solely, finishing off his tea.

I couldn't help but be confused by his statement. "Why would I have a problem with it?"

Yami shrugged and looked at his parents. "Well, because, some people just do. They say it isn't right and that God will send them to hell for it." He said; quiet enough that only I could hear him.

I found myself circling my finger on the table in thought. "I don't think that would happen. Why would God send two people down to the underworld just because they love each other? It's a silly thought to even believe that God is that cruel, or that Any God would be so cold. I'm not exactly Christian or Catholic, but I don't believe that anyone would punish someone for falling in love." I said almost making a philosophy out of my little speech.

Silence filled the room. It was a bit uncomfortable.

I looked up to see what had happened to the noise and found everyone in the room staring at me.

I began to blush. "Sorry about that…hehe." I said in shame.

Atem(u) was the first one to speak. "That was…very insightful; for a ten year old." He said smirking at me.

Heba slapped him on the arm scolding him for his behavior. "Be nice to my baby!"

He winced slightly with a smile on his face. I mean a real smile, no half-heartedness or anything.

I gasped a bit and turned to Yami. "Yami, he knows how to smile?" I whispered in amazement.

Yami blinked at me a few time and then began laughing very loudly.

I arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" I asked pouting up at him.

I could see tears rolling down his cheeks as he continued to laugh like some evil villain that had discovered a lost person in an alley way.

My step parents looked at him in fear.

Heba slowly pulled me away from Yami and onto his lap, he looked down at me for a short moment before covering my ears.

For all I knew nothing had happened. Yami kept laughing and wiping the tears away with his napkin. The servants were looking very afraid, even Icuo.

And when I looked to the side, I could see an involuntary sweat drop on Atem(u)'s forhead.

I could still feel the slight hum of the chatter going on, but I couldn't make out any words. Heba must have been telling him to tone it down; because soon enough his mouth had shut and he was just focusing on breathing.

When Heba finally released my ears from captivity, the room was silent. The servants' were still ill looking as they tried to scurry off into the kitchen to leave us alone. I looked up to Heba in extreme confusion. All I got was an apologetic smile in return.

"I'm sorry about that, do forgive me." Yami's voice came in an apologetic tone from across my empty seat. I starred at his uneasy face, it was a face I wouldn't really see him using a lot; but I could tell he was trying. "I honestly don't know what got into me; I haven't laughed like that in years." He said blushing slightly at the sudden truth of his words.

I blinked a few times, taking in the news, and then without warning I smiled and giggled at my new Step-Brother. Even though I vowed to get revenge, I sure wasn't acting like it. But, I guess that's just my curse.

Atem(u) cleared his throat and my laughter ceased. I adjusted myself atop Heba's lap and turned to look at him. He put a smile on his face and tried to sound friendly. "So, is there anything you'd like to share with us so that we can get to know you better, Yugi? After all, we do expect you to stay a while."

As all three of them gazed at me waiting for my response I put my hand tentatively on my chin. "Hmmm…" I hummed trying to think of a simple answer to the question. So many things I could say but my brain just wasn't working like it should have. As time started to tick by, Heba tapped on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "How about a hobby, Yugi?" He suggested kindly.

I smiled as the one thing I knew by heart crossed my mind. "Ah, I got it. I love card games; and just about any other game you can find." I said cheerfully. With the idea of games in my head, my brain had begun to work again at full capacity. My mouth began to speak with a mind of its own, running on pure innocents and enthusiasm. When I'd finally finished I was gasping for air. I hadn't even known I could talk so fast; or so _long._

Heba patted my back encouragingly as I regained oxygen into my empty lungs. Atem(u) was staring at me in shock looking nearly confused. Yami, of course, was avoiding eye contact with me yet again. "So, in short, I'm just a ten year old spaz." I said giggling lightly.

Atem(u) praised me with a short theatre clap and smiled at me. "Very enlightening, Yugi. I find your innocence rather amusing. You've displayed some terrific skills in the last few minutes; and I must say I'm impressed." He said nodding in approval as he spoke.

I found myself blushing at the unnecessary praise. "Well…Um…thank you, Atem(u). Although I must say I don't deserve praise, especially from someone as honorable as you." I said looking down at the table.

Heba gasped a bit behind me. "Yugi…"

Atem(u) interjected by putting a hand on my knee. "Yugi, we're family now, there's absolutely nothing that you don't deserve; especially love and affection. Plus no more of that first name basis junk, I'm your father now, so call me Dad, ok?" He said looking at me with wholesome concern and compassion.

I could feel a smile creeping onto my face as I nodded in agreement with him. I could see he was about to lean forward and give me a hug. I froze a bit but I was prepared. But, nothing every goes exactly according to plan.

Atem(u)'s device began to hum loudly on the table. The air in the room tensed up at the sound as the moment was ruined. He leaned back into his chair and sighed. He calmly picked up the device and clicked an unseen button. "Yes?" He asked into the receiver. There was a moment of pause and then he sighed again. "Alright, I'll be right there. Ja ne." he said using slight frustration in his voice as he hung up the phone and placed it into his pocket.

"I have to go into work early now. They had some trouble with the stock in our company and need me to sign off on all the paper work before there's another slip up in production." He said as he stood up from his place at the table.

Heba adjusted under me and looked at his husband. "We understand honey it's not your fault. Do your best in work, ne?" Heba reassured Atem(u) with a smile.

Atem(u) bent down to give Heba a very chaste kiss and planted a hand on my head, giving my hair a ruffle. "You two will be alright, right?" He asked worriedly glancing in Yami's direction.

Yami sighed and shut his eyes. "You know I can hear you over there…" He said in annoyance at his father's, not so secret, secrecy.

I just sat and assessed the way they spoke to each other in mild amusement. Their conversations were nothing I needed to intrude on.

Atem(u) shrugged and turned to face Yami. "None the less be nice to your brother, don't even think about eating him either."

My blood ran a little cold as my head shifted to look at Yami. _Is he really going to try to eat me?_ I wondered in disapproval and disgust.

As if sensing my fear Yami made eye contact with me briefly while taking an audible bite out of the air around him before smirking evilly. I'd shuddered inwardly at the small act of promised violence. My father's, although standing in the same room, failed to notice these things. They'd been signing off on a few things before Atem(u) could leave the room. Pretty intimate signing off for parents to be displaying in the dining room, I must say though.

When he'd finally walked toward the door, he turned back to face us grinning widely. "Well, I'm off. Everyone be safe for me alright?"

I could feel my head nodding up and down automatically.

Atem(u) noticed and gave me a slight chuckle. "Oh, and Yugi, make sure you ask your new brother about his game room. He used to be one for game as well; wouldn't surprise me if he still is." With that he walked out of the door without another word.

* * *

**I hope it was good enough for such a long wait.**

**I finally got around to it and I'm so glad.**

**Next chapter: probably will be centered on the connection between Yami and Game**

**Icuo: MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS AND SHE'LL GET IT UP FASTER!**


	3. Set up

**Thanks for the views guys but please try to review, I love it when you guys talk to me *wink***

**Yami: Stop flirting with your computer and write the story**

**Ice: Whatever you say *Smiles***

**Yami: …You're scaring me now…is someone going to kill me in this chapter?**

**Ice: *gasp* of course not I love my Oni-Sama!**

**Yami: …I've got my eyes on you missy.**

**Yugi: You're distracting her, do the disclaimer.**

**Yami: YamiNoIcexIcuo does not own nor profit from Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Ice: And thank you to the 2 people who reveiwed, it means alot :P Sooo, enjoy!**

_Chapter 3: Set up_

We sat there staring at the closed door for a brief moment not knowing what to do now that Atem(u)- I mean dad had left. When he'd left the room it was like he took the fun of everything out with him; leaving us with a boring and akward atmosphere. No movements were made and no one spoke. But my mind was still turning with questions I didn't now if I'd get the answer to.

What had he meant by that long goodbye? And, why did he suddenly want me to "make nice" with my brother? I look to my father Heba knowing I might be able to get a rational explanation from him since he was in fact married to the older man. But, as I watched his face with slight confusion, he began to smile and shake his head.

This action shocked me, I'd expected something a bit more dramatic or disapproving, but the smile that he proudly displayed on his face showed the exact opposite. Shaking my head in thinning frustration I turned my attention to my foster- brother; maybe he'd understand my slight confusion; he was my brother after all.

Looking to Yami for answers, worst thing I could have possibly done to clear confusion from my mind.

His eye was twitching with shock and blankness. A slight crimson brushed itself against his cheeks and made its home creating a blush on his face. Apparently, he'd been embarrassed by his father's

I gave him a small smile that didn't reach the confusion in my eyes. Even though I didn't exactly know why his reaction was so ominous, and not to mention he was my un spoken enemy, I felt the need to comfort him; another curse of mine. Bewildered by my sudden act of kindness towards him, Yami put a fist to his pinkish lips and gave a slight cough letting his embarrassment subside. When I'd began to think he'd be alright, I sighed in content and turned to speak with, a surprisingly quiet, Heba about being excused from the table.

But when I looked to Heba's chair, that was all I saw, a chair. I looked around the room to see if the hyperactive being had simply walked away from the table. I was meat with a couple servants, a door, and my brother's curious expression that seemed to match mine.

We both wanted to know the same thing. Where had Heba gone?

* * *

**_Heba's__ POV_**

* * *

_Great. Just great. What am I suppose to do now?_ I said as I slowly walked through the hallway of my home. I never had anything to do when my husband Atem(1) went to work. When he leaves I usually just continue talking to my son Yami Sennen until the car comes to take him to school. I sigh heavily. Now I have a new son, it's Saturday, and I don't even have the decency to stay in the room with him to protect him from his new brother. I know I'm not crazy, I just want to see how he gets along with his brother first; is that so wrong?!

I stop in my tracks and my eyes narrow a bit in concentration. Is it really wrong of me to want them to get to know each other? It's the responsible thing to do, I suppose. But, What if I had made a mistake by leaving them by themselves, with no adult supervision?

Images began to swirl around my train of thought. An ambulance with a bright red siren pulled into the circle drive of the large mansion and came to a screeching halt at the front. The EMTs rushed out of the vehicle and into the doors of the mansion without hesitation and brought a long and white gurney in with them. When they emerged from the great white building there was a flash of black, amethyst, and gold hauled into the ambulance. I rushed into the vehicle as fast a worried mother could and took a seat next to the ailing body curling into the white sheets of the gurney. Yugi, with his stunningly pale violet eyes looked up at me with a look of fear. His bluish pale lips mouthing out words that only came out as a wheezing noise of pain.

"What is it Yugi? Tell Mommy what's wrong." I said to him pleading with what looked like the shell of my once cheery little boy.

He lifted his small figure off the gurney with all the strength his little body could muster up and beckoned me forward.

He slowly brought his lips to my ear. His shallow breathing coming out in tiny burst on my exposed flesh. "Please...don't blame Yami... I was the one that asked him for... a piggy back ride." He whispered sweetly. He fell back to the gurney satisfied with his strength of getting a whole sentence and smiled up at me in the cutest way he could in his condition.

My eyes lit up and I suddenly shouted right in the middle of the hallway. "Yugi your so cute how could I not obey your every command!?" I was practically quivering with the want to squeeze the very life out of him. How could such a terrifying thought bring me so much joy!?

"Ahem." the sound of someone clearing their throat suddenly made me spin around to investigate.

There in a maid's outfit that went down to her calves, and a bonnet that made her short brown hair angle away from her face, stood Anzu Gardner; one of the maid's in Sennen Manner.

I sighed in relief." Oh, it's just you." I said smiling at her as she stomped toward me.

She stopped in front of me looking as strict as ever and grabbed me by my wrist. "You were suppose to be in the loft waiting for me! When I came her alone and the gaurds realized you weren't with me they through me half way across the hallway and told me I wasn't allowed to be in there!" She yelled at me with her finger stuck firmly in my face. She was ticked off; and it showed. But, I knew her fury wasn't directed at me. Her anger was directed at the guards that had treated her so rudely just because I hadn't been there to stop them. Why did I have to be there you ask? Because none of the guards liked her _at all. _A rumor about her had spread that she had been sleeping with Atem while I was dating him. The only ones who knew it wasn't true were me, Atem, and the other maids and butlers; but the guards were brainless and would believe anything they heard.

A waver of regret washed over me and my face fell. I'd forgotten that I was suppose to be anywhere near that room; let alone inside it. Me and Anzu had been planning to watch our soaps for two weeks now. The whole ordeal with the new addition to my family had left me unaware of anything else. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Please forgive me?" I asked with a smile on my now apologetic face. I didn't have to use the puppy eyes on her. My face was all it took with Anzu.

She sighed and let the anger and frustration slip away from her domineer and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now Heba, you know I can't stay mad at you." She said reassuringly while pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, knowing she wouldn't let go until I did, and let my head rest on her shoulder. "I know." I sighed into the crook of her neck. Anzu was one of my best friends out of all the people who worked for Atem. We'd known each other in high school and she, and she'd been the one to introduce me to Atem in the first place; another reason I knew that the rumors weren't even close to true. But, when I'd come to live with Atem and figured out she was working for him, I was uncomfortable about her working here with me as her co-boss, but I learned that she had been working here because she needed a job and a place to stay. I understood her situation and tried to get used to her working for us. Silently, we agreed that when we're around each other the employer to boss relationship was void and only left_ friendship_(2).

When she'd finished trying to squeeze me to death, she pulled away and smiled with satisfaction. "Plus, If I could stay mad at you at all I'd be tossed out faster than yesterdays paper." She said humorously, chuckling at her own inside joke.

I rolled my eyes. "As if I'd ever let Atem fire you. That would be a bed he'd make _and_ have to lie in. He knows better than to upset me." I replied boldly. If anyone hurt Anzu they were going to here about it; but now that I think about it those guards better start running.

"Yeah, yeah, now since we've missed most of the Soap opera we were suppose to watch together, lets go watch the last 10 minutes of it shall we?" Anzu said taking my hand and leading me lazily to the loft area. I followed her without complaint and let all of my worries stay in that spot in the hallway. My only other thought of worry was that the boys would be nice to each other; I didn't want to come back and have them hating one and other over something meaningless. They are brothers now, I only wish for them to get along.

I smiled, I'm sure they'll be fine...hopefully.

* * *

**_Yugi's_**_ POV_

* * *

How did I get myself into this? I wondered to myself, folding my arms in true distaste.

Yami's eyes grazed over my expression as he arched an eyebrow at me, clearly striking up a challenge with me.

He'd done it now, there was no way in heck I'd let him challenge me at my own game.

When I'd finally realized Heba had sneakily slipped out of the room, my eyes wandered around the room akwardly. How was I suppose to talk to Yami if he didn't even want to look at me?

My eyes wondered to the face of my older brother expectantly; as if he would miraculously find a topic or subject that we could stay on until our father returned. But he didn't look that interested in striking up any conversation with me by any chance.

His crimson eyes were half lidded and his left hand cradled his chin, using his delicate finger tips as a cushion for the peach pink skin of his cheek. Apparently his neck had taken a break and was now ignoring the large cranium that lied at its summit whilst it took a cat nap. Yami's other hand, attached to petit fingers, thrummed away at the clothed hard wood of the table, making light, rhythmic thumps sound out from the wood and echo around the room.

I could tell he was bored and wanted nothing more than to leave this room filled with awkward silence. But, apparently he stayed because if he left he'd have nothing to do afterwards.

Even with his bored expression and lack of interest in anything or _anyone,_ I was still interested in what Yami was like. He'd already shown me his teasing side, his bored side, his smart alec side, and his embarrassed side; but I somehow knew that wasn't all there was to him. That laugh earlier hadn't come from no where and I can tell no one in the room had heard it before.

My eyes squinted down to slits and my eyebrows pushed to the front of my forehead. There had to be more to him than that; and I've got to find out what it is or it's going to drive me crazy!

"Hello~ Earth to Foster Brother." I heard a small, but plain-spoken, voice call out to me in my circle of thoughts.

I blinked multiple times before looking to the source of the voice. Yami's eyes bored into me as his eyebrow extended up to give me a look of curiosity. "Have you come back to stay, foster brother?" He asked letting a smirk find its way to his seemingly angular face.

I mirrored his expression and gave him a puzzled look. "Of course, Why? Where did I go?" I asked innocently.

Yami chuckled slightly at my naivety and decided upon himself to scoot into the seat to his right, seating him only a seat away from me. However, the young teen stopped there and leaned over the seat closest to me and proceeded to thwack his fingers against my head. "Never mind. So, are you going to ask?" He asked while smirking at me in mocking aspect.

Annoyed with his teasing I rubbed my forehead and tried to sooth the pain away. "Ask what, exactly?" I asked him, my voice sounding a little more cold than I meant for it to be. Why would I need to ask him anything? He doesn't even like me!

He sat there watching me for brief moments, scanning my face up and down; as if he were some sort of robot collecting data about my profile. Not understand his movements I simply rolled my eyes and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello~ I asked a question. What would I need to ask you?" I asked once more getting annoyed with the wait for an answer.

He quickly pulled out of his thoughts and smiled at me. "About my game room of course." He said cheerfully, turning into a whole different person before my own amethyst eyes.

I blinked slightly, trying to remember what a game room had to do with anything. Yami must have taken the hint from my query expression, because he quickly clear his throat and explained. "You know, the game room dad just so happened to mention when he'd left the room? I would have thought a gaming addict such as yourself would at least have _some_ kind of questions for me." He said off handedly, clearly offended by my silence.

But, to be honest, I hadn't really been thinking about the game room. I knew about every game that existed; I even knew about games that weren't on the shelves yet. Thanks to Joey that is.

Back when I was in the orphanage, Joey Wheeler was the guy that knew how to get a hold on anything you asked for, and it wouldn't cost you much either. Usually, the price was your dessert for a month or two; which was hell for kid like me. But, it was worth it every time I got a knew "shipment" of game pamphlets that told you about every detail of every level of every game(3).

I sighed wearily circling the table cloth with my finger, making a tiny tsunami in the white fabric. "Actually, I'm not all that curious. I know about every game there is to know." I admitted to him letting my eyes shut as I grew bored with the small talk.

Yami's snort rung through my ear and I gave him a slight glare. "You think you know about every there is to know about? You been in an orphanage your whole life! There are new games out now that aren't board games you know?" He continued to taunt me with a belittling tone.

This didn't surprise me. He thought that just because I was a ten year old orphan I didn't know about anything but board games. Well we'll just see how that assumption helps him out.

"Ok..." I began slowly being cautious about the way I worded my proposition. Yami looked at my face, intrigued by the tone my voice had taken. "Ask me a question about any game you want. If I get the answer correct, you have to take me to your game room and give me your newest game. Deal?" I asked him holding out my hand to show that I wasn't joking around. Even for an innocent little kid, with a love for games and strawberry jammed toast, I had my moments.

The teen contemplated my offer, tossing the words around in his head one by one, taking the information in slowly so that he wasn't caught in a trap later. Smart move.

"Well..." Yami spoke finding a quick loophole in the game and it's stakes. "What do I get if you lose?" He asked me formally, no doubt thanking his brain for giving him the knowledge to catch that I hadn't said what would happen if I lost.

I smiled at him, knowing he'd give me a challenge with the way he was so determined to win. "What do you want?" I asked trying to get it out of the way as quickly as possible. The urge to start the little game clawed at skull, waiting for the answer.

Yami put his hand to his chin and let his eye lids slide shut in thought. What could he possibly want from me that he didn't already have? I smiled to myself. There was nothing he could gain from me that would give him any satisfaction, not that it mattered; he wasn't going to win so long as I was still breathing gusts of determination.

My thoughts were shattered as a sudden snapped echoed from Yami's fingers as his eyes popped open. "I've got it!" he turned to me with a broad smile.

Fear began to crawl to the very pit of my stomach as he came closer and whispered into my ear. The closeness didn't bother but his sudden confidence was starting to make me wish I had just left the table to go find something better to do. Now looking back on this conversation, I believe, I might have been set up.

Yami whispered cheerily into my hear, almost bouncing with joy. "I want...(4)"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger~ XD**

**I know you guys hate filler but... I believe every little detail I put in will make sense in the end.**

**(1) I decided that Heba would call Atem(u) Atem because he's confident in what his husbands identity is.**

**(2) HA! You guys thought I would pass up a chance to say friendship when it comes to Anzu!? As if! I'd have to be a fool not to. (or just someone who hasn't watch every single episode of YGOTAS) X3**

**(3) By shipped pamphlets he means pieces of paper Joey copied word for word from real pamphlets he'd seem in stores and sold them for desserts and what not.**

**(4) Do you guys hate me now? I bet you do ;3 Tell me what you think Yami wants in the reviews, I want to know what you guys think it is. I'm already working on the next chapter so be assured I'm not trying to get ideas. You know.. unless you want me to. XP**

**See ya next chapter! Ja ne!**

**Yami: As usual 5 reviews for this chapter and you get the next one and *whispers* aibou has to do something so cute it'll blow your minds in the next chapter. *wink***

**Yugi: Yami shut up! I'm not being cute for anyone anymore!**

**Yami: But Aibou!**


	4. The Tears of a Gamer

**OMR! You guys are amazing! I think I blushed when I read the reviews. They inspire me so much to do my best. Just when I thought I was letting you guys down :')**

**Rapid Puzzlshipper Saiko- **Thank you so much it took so long to write and I'm glad it's appreciated. That's a very fun idea, I would so use it if I didn't have something more evil in mind :3 Plus would you mind telling me when it got confusing? If possible I'd like to fix that.

Also I'm sorry but I promised the person that requested this story that I'd keep it below the M rated line. Although, it is true I'd like to have more people review for this story, M rated would tell the ready that either its really sexy or violent and I can't risk my head being cut off just because there's no lime or lemon or (god forbid) something happens to Yugi and I have to try to stop people from burning my house down XD

**Zeldafan818-**Thank you so much! I'm glad that you have such a high opinion of my story. Your comment is the one that made me blush I believe ./.

**Chrononver- **Talent? Where? O_O I don't feel like I have talent but thank you for saying so. I only wish to give the puzzle shippers something to look forward to. I will keep writing because I love it so much x3 And I'd really appreciate that thank you ^ - ^

**littlerostte- **I have to leave it there! I'm the queen of cliff hangers for Ra's sake. My rep must be kept intact or I'll flop! But, thank you so much for reviewing anyway even though there was a cliffhanger, You're awesome TT . TT

**SayaKisaragi- **Ra I want to use your idea so bad! Can I? *puppy eyes* And thank you for liking my story :)

**animefor- **I really like that you reviewed even though you didn't have much to say. Thanks for reading and I appreciate it ^ - ^

**lovestarr- **Mwahahaha! Suspense! But please don't die on me or Bakura would come and dance on your grave D;

**yasmingreen07- **I hope so, I tend to get a little screwy sometimes with the plot, so I hope this meets some of your expectations.

**Yami- As I said before 5 reviews and Yugi had to do something cute. Well guess what Aibou? We got 11 so you're royally screwed.**

**Yugi- Why me!?**

**Yami- Hikaris always do the dirty work, plus I couldn't be cute to save my life!**

**Yugi- I beg to differ. **

**Disclaimer: YamiNoIcexIcuo does not own Yugioh-YGOTAS so don't sue!**

**Icuo: On with the show.**

_Chapter 4: The Tears of a Gamer_

* * *

**Yugi Mutou's POV**

* * *

Annoyance tugged and pulled at every corner of my brain. I thought he'd actually had something good in mind. When he pulled back with a smirk on his face I glared at him plainly. "So that's all I have to do? It doesn't seem worth it." I admitted shrugging my shoulders.

Yami, having a way with words, narrowed his eyes at me with a smirk. "So you're backing down from the challenge?" He countered watching my face as he set up his trap.

My eye twitched vigorously. Did he think I was stupid? What a jerk! My face flushed with anger as my whole body moved before I could top it. I grabbed him by his collar and shot him a look of pure frustration. My amethyst eyes crashed through crimson rock causing a surge of stamina to rush through my body. "I WILL _NEVER_ GIVE UP MY TITLE OVER A STUPID GAME!" I whined into his face as angry tears pricked at my eyes.

At first, Yami only looked at me bewilderedly. His wide eyes told me he was shocked at my suddenly bold actions.

Adrenalin still ran hot in my veins, making me huff and puff tiny burst of hot air into the teen's face. I was struggling with self control and all that I could do to keep it in check was to breath; being as angered as I was made that just as hard.

Gaining some control, I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I had gotten a bit out of hand and I shouldn't have gotten so steamed. Putting my hands down onto my lap, balling them up into tiny fists, I opened my eyes. I'd had closed them while I was trying to lower my blood pressure and snap out of my sudden fit of rage.

Having my eyes open now I looked upon my foster brother's face for any signHis face still showed shock and only a small amount of fear. Had I really been that bad? I blushed slightly with embarrassment for my over heated actions. I had to apologize.

"Look...I..um..." I began not exactly knowing what to say. It wasn't easy saying sorry to Yami. I'd said it before, but with him it felt, weird. I put my head down not letting him see my face as I stumbled for the words. "I'm not sure what came over me, I'm very so-" I tried apologizing while faltering around each word with caution.

Prematurely, before I'd finished, I was interrupted by a semi low chuckling sound that floated around my ears. It sounded muffled and not very well controlled; but also somewhat familiar.

I looked up at my older brother's face, caught off guard but the sudden noise.

His hand was pressed lightly against his mouth, muffling the sound of his loud roar of laughter; unfortunately the hand didn't block the insanity of the laugh one bit.

I tilted my head to the side cocking up a light black eyebrow over my violet eyes. "What's so funny?" I asked baffled by his indecency for letting me finish what _seemed like _and important apology.

When Yami noticed I could hear him, he quickly cut of the laughter with a loud cough and opened his eyes to look at me apologetically. " Gommen, you just look so cute when you're embarrassed; I tried not to laugh but it just came out."

I groaned at him and rolled my eyes. What was up with people and calling me cute? I know looking back that I'd put on something just to look cute; but the fact that it actually did the job was starting to irk me. But, it was also slightly more embarrassing when it came from my foster brother's mouth than it did coming from anyone else. I felt a pinkish glow start to paint over my cheeks and I turned away. "S-so are we going to play the game or not?" I inquired, trying to change the subject.

Yami smirked knowingly and his eyes flashed an evil red and then settled back into the crimson form. "Of course, I'm just waiting for you to get off my lap." He said cheekily, folding his arms in wait of my reaction; and boy did I give him a show.

My amethyst jewels widened with realization and my face became heated with a very dark pink. I pushed off of him so fast that I'd almost tripped on the chair leg and fallen backwards. Luckily, before I'd had the slightest chance of hitting the ground Yami caught my hand and regained my balance on one leg; the other sticking up in the air as if I were a ballerina leaping into the air preparing to fall gracefully to the ground.

When I'd finally planted both feat firmly on the ground I quickly took my hand away from him, letting it drop back home to my side. As rude an action as it may have been, at the moment I didn't really care. I looked at my brother, determined not to let him have this over me. "Ask the question. We'll see who's King of Games when this is over." I said with a sneer on my face. I wanted to look challenging not like some kind of push over.

Crimson eyes looked over me thoughtfully, taking in my stance inch by inch with just a sweep of an eye. Then, those blood red eyes closed and a genuine smile appeared on Yami's face. "Alright, here's your question. If I slap your hand and you slap a pile of cards, meaning my defeat, what game are we playing?" He asked smugly folding his arms in front of him once again.

My mind drew a blank as I searched for the answer._ Card Games?_ The pamphlets given to me by Joey wheeler had only registered modern games; and everyone knows card games are classic games that can't be messed around with too only card games I've actually play before were_ Duel Monsters, Uno, Go Fish, and Spoons; _and none of them had_ anything _to do with slapping the cards. The title had to have slap in it right? I looked up at my foster brother's pleased expression and angled an eyebrow. "Is it _Slapjack_?" I asked, hope spilling from my eyes and onto the floor.

Yami's smile only widened as he shook his head from side to side. "That was a very close guess foster brother; but ,all the same, that _guess_ was a miss. The name of the game is Egyptian Rat Screw. Though I will give it to you, there are

rumors that the game originated from _Slapjack, _the card game you guess that it was." He said filling me in on my failure. He really did know a lot about games, and I now knew why he'd want the title King of Games.

"Now..." He said slowly, leaning in his chair to come face to face with me. "How about that prize, foster brother?" Yami smiled serenely. He was pleased with his sneakiness and I could tell. There's nothing better to an older sibling than teasing the crap out of them; a saying Yami seemed to highly agree with.

My eyes looked down in sadness. I'd really thought I was going to win. I had the drive and the determination to do so but I still lost. Maybe it was because I wasn't doing it for the right reasons? I didn't know and it didn't matter anymore, I'd lost my title, the title I'd earned from those closest to me at the orphanage; gone.

"Well, I hold true to my word, so I guess you're The King of Games now, Congratulations." I mumbled to Yami, feeling a hallow space forming inside of me; only being filled with loss and sadness. I was on the brink of tears just hearing the words escape my lips, and I knew then I was going to cry. "Would you excuse me for a second?" I said quickly not giving Yami a chance to answer before I ran out choking back my sobs.

Tears welling and beginning to over flow, I ran up the stairs and took a sharp turn to the right; the opposite direction of my own room. to the nearest room I could find and twisted the knob. I shoved the door open and slammed it back, making the room completely dark. I stumbled around trying to find a good place to sit down, not being able to see a thing. When I'd finally found a corner I promptly sat down hugging my knees to my chest and burying my face in my arms. If any one came in I didn't want them to see me crying; especially not Yami.

"I-I'll just c-come out when everyone asleep, that w-way no one will worry about m-me." I thought aloud, hiccupping and sobbing as I went. I didn't want to make anyone worry about me; that would be the only thing that could make this day any worse.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

* * *

How nice am I right? I admit I can be a jerk sometimes...ok most of the time, but I really didn't want to hurt Yugi's feelings.

I walked up the stairs slowly after him thinking about what I could say to make him feel better. I wasn't trying to be mean when I asked for the title of King of Games, I just wanted to bet something that would motivate him but not make him upset if he lost. After all it's just a name, its not like I asked him to streak and run in the streets naked. I wasn't that cruel.

Making my way around the corner were I'd seen Yugi run past I ran into a fidgeting Icuo at the door of my room. He was twiddling his thumbs whilst he sat down on the hard wood floor. His eyes looked from side to side nervously as he leaned against the marble wall next to my steal grey bedroom door. I smiled slightly. His sitting there next to my door made him look like a victim waiting to be tortured by an evil dungeon master. But the question was, why?

"Hey Icuo." I said casual as I stopped right next to him.

He nearly flew out of his skin in surprise. He turned toward me in record time and bowed. "Ah! Good morning Master Yami." He greeted me with respect.

I sighed; he was always so formal. "I told you to just call me Yami. No ones here, and we are friends." I reminded him. Putting a hand to his shoulder.

Icuo looked up, some of his nervousness seeming to fade. "Oh, well in that case..." he mused, suddenly towering over me as he stood at his full height.

Curiosity over took my bored expression and I tilted my head, signaling my confusion. _What had I said now?_

My question was answered in fragments as a sharp pain ran through my ear and I was pulled forward. "Huh? OW!" I exclaimed reaching up to grab the source of my pain.

Icuo's nimble fingers had wound themselves around my earlobe and pinch hard; creating a numb but vivid pain that surged through my dainty listening device. I could feel his hot breath on my ear, my week hands attempting to unlatch his fingers in vain. "Is this thing on?" He said calmly.

I nodded profusely, eager to make the pain go away.

"Good, now listen up. As your friend I know how stubborn you can be some times, not to mention how much of a jerk you can be, and now I'm confronting you about it. I saw Yugi come up here crying and he was fine before we left him with you, so that could only mean you had something to do with it. I don't know how you made Yugi cry, but you'd better fix it. No backing out just because you don't know how to talk to ten year olds either. Got it?" He said strictly filling my body with fear.

I nodded quickly, trying my best not to make the pain worse. My earlobe was quickly released afterwards and I proceed to rub the abused skin with small strokes.

How I got taught a lesson to by a 9 year old, I will never know. But, I knew what he said was something I shouldn't take lightly. Obviously I'd hurt Yugi more than I'd ever wanted to. I was only teasing him, I thought that's what brothers did. But, I'd taken it too far.

Icuo snapped me out of my thought by beginning to apologize. "Yami please forgive me, I meant no disrespect at all! I'm so sorry for hurting you. Please for-" I put a hand up to stop his river of apologies and looked at the floor, smiling sadly. "No. You're right, I need to apologize. I was a jerk and I need to make things right. Somehow..." I confessed.

Icuo's eyes widened at this. "Come again? Did I just here you admit you had to apologize? Can I get that as my ringtone?" He teased. It was to be expected. Normally I'd never admit something was my fault; even if their was no one else to blame. Nothing that I did ever seemed bad to me. But seeing Yugi cry... I frowned as I remembered the watery amethyst eyes he'd shown me before leaving the dining room. That was my fault, and what I did was wrong. I'd never get confused with the difference between right and wrong again; so long as I could help it.

"So, where is Yugi anyway?" I asked Icuo. The sooner I found Yugi the sooner I could apologize for being such an idiot.

Icuo's smiling face abruptly fell and his nervousness returned with a vengeance. "Well...I...you see...um...I tried to stop him but..." Icuo began trailing off looking down to try and avoid my eyes.

Considering the fact that I was 4'3 and he was 6'2 _ and_ we were stand right in front of each other, I'm sure this action just made it even more exceedingly impossible to avoid my eyes.

I looked him dead in the eye. Icy blue eyes clashing with fiery red, knife fight as their pierced each other with their gazes. Fiery crimson rose tall and engulfed it's Icy opponent and was proclaimed the winner. " Where is he Icuo?" I asked once again expecting an answer.

Icuo knew he stood no chance when I wanted something and he quickly answered. Verbally? No. Physically? Anything better than nothing right?

His right arm rose and arched like a one way sign on a one way street, and let his gloved hand do the rest by simply pointing in that direction.

I glanced that way only to gasp in surprise. A dark and eerie door stood there. Steal grey contradicting milky white marble walls. the feeling it gave of made anyone who past the door's hair stand up on the back of their neck with the fear and violence it threatened to carry out.

I sighed. Yugi had entered my bedroom.

* * *

**Not to be rude but... I just LOVE cliff hanging you guys ;) I know it's not one of my best chapters but I promise the next one will be better...I hope.**

**Yugi: Please don't tell me there's something in there D'****:**

**Yami: Look at me and then ask her again.**

**Yugi: *looks at Yami and then turns back* Never mind...**

**Yami: As usual 5 reviews and you get the next one and Yugi has to do something even cuter then this time.**

**Ice: and please tell me if it was good or not. You know, the content, the wording, what confused you and all that good stuff :3**

**Icuo: See ya *waves***


	5. A Brother's Confusion

**Well guys I got the 5 reviews that I could and then the unneeded one from my Yami. Thanks alot Yam****i -.-**

**Replies:**

**Alerica-** Trust me Yami is a little devil, there will be more "proof" in upcoming chapters.

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko- **I'm not mean, just sexy ;) And you'd be surprised what my mind can do…he may never get it back…It was just a simple daydream about how Heba would react if Yami dropped Yugi down the stairs if he gave him a piggy back ride. Bad things happen when you leave people alone with season 0 Yami….

**littlerostte**- Say it again…please? No one's ever actually called me that but myself. Thank you for the support. And I know I made Yugi cry, but I promise it'll stop D;

**Zeldafan818**- *blushes* Oh god I'm going to die under the compliments. Please don't cry! *gives you a hug* I'll update as much as possible I promise D:

**the goddess of horror yugi**- a million notes you say? And their content would be…? ;D

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own yugioh because if did Mobiumshipping, Castleshipping , BakuraxAkefiaxMalik, and MarikxRyouxMariku(1)

Icuo: Please refrain from saying bad things about the writer because if you don't I will sick our attack card on you

(Anzu: Special affect killing all the bad guys with a super special annoying friendship speech, bonused by a story about her childhood)

Ice: Enjoy my lovelies X3

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A Brother's Confusion**_

**Yugi Motou's POV**

* * *

I looked around the room, tears still pouring heavily from my eyes. How long was it going to take before these salty droplets came to a halt?

I looked down at my sleeve, rotating them slowly so that I could further inspect how much of it was wet with the liquid. My whole arm had become damp with tears and the left over liquids rolled down to my pants, creating wet gray spots on my all white sailor suit.

What was I going to do now? I couldn't come out and run to my room, I didn't eve know where I was; and it'd be even worse if I ran into Yam while trying to find my way around.

Another tear escaped my lids as I thought about the encounter. I didn't want to talk to Yami, he'd probably make fun of me for crying; or worse.

A dark shadow crossed swiftly in front of my face and then disappeared into the darkness. I looked up bewildered by the sudden rush of wind that swept across my face. "H-Hello?" I stammered fearfully, hugging my knees even closer to my chest; cutting off my air ways in the proses.

I flapping noise came from my far left and I swung my head to try and catch a glimpse of it, no such luck. "Is anyone there?" I whispered breathlessly. The weird swish in the air sounds like the beating wings of a fly; a giant fly.

I stood up shakily, careful not to make any sudden movement; who's room was I in exactly? You'd thin I'd a least look at the door for some clue as to where I'd gone, but no, I hadn't really cared enough at the time to check. If I even wanted to run I wouldn't know where I was going before I got completely lost.

I cold wind rushed by the back of my neck and I spun around. "Show yourself!" I yelled. A cold chill now coming up from behind me, making me feel like I was being watched with the eyes of a predator.

I turned around slowly teeth chattering, dry sobs threatening to choke me, and fear penetrating my eyes, making them wide. When I turned around my mouth opened but no sound came out, the scream ripping through my inside instead.

"Kuri Kuri~" The winged figure whispered meanly as I stared into its blood lusting eyes.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down; never letting my eyes leave the creature. When I could finally somewhat breath again, I screamed long and hard taking the creature aback as I ran towards the door; running for my life. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Yami's POV**

* * *

I put my hand on the door handle gingerly, savoring the moments before chaos erupted. _It couldn't be that bad, could it?_ I asked myself hopefully.

The door's heavy opening almost took my arm clean off as it swung open at an intense speed. I stared in surprise. I didn't remember opening it...

"Yami!" a shrill voice called to me, toned mixed with all the synonyms for fear. A tight hug was placed around my waist as Yugi crushed his head into my chest.

"Y-Yugi? What's wrong?" I asked ignoring the slight blush that came to my face. I didn't know why but the unintentional hug made my body feel warmer. Probably just Yugi's body heat, I should just ignore it.

Yugi didn't speak, but began sobbing heavily into my chest. He looked really shookin up, almost like he'd seen a ghost, or someone banning LK from YouTube again.

I give a slight nod to Icuo for him to check the room. Whatever had scared him was in there and I wasn't going to rest until I found it. By the look on Yugi's face, another duel monster had gotten loose; but with one? My wondering face turned to concern when Icuo began slowly approaching the door, creeping slowly as if to catch the creature off guard.

He gave me a small look of 'are you sure?' before peaking in. I had never let anyone in my room before and the eerie feeling it gave off was to keep intruders out; apparently Yugi had ignored that in a rush for somewhere to hide. I gave Icuo a slight nod, giving him permission to enter, as my hand lowered to run itself through Yugi's hair.

His multi-colored hair was soft and reminded me of a kitten, every lock caressed my fingers as I stroked through them, making myself familiar with their texture. The small one's body shook in my grasp, as my shirt became moist with the hot tears that streamed from his eyes. I protective feeling over came me and I held him closer.

Icuo came back and shook his head at me. "I didn't see anything, I think it's-" But his sentence was cut short when a large creature flew from my room at an intense speed. "What the!" I stared as the creature spun around to reveal it's features.

Icuo's breath caught in his throat as he stared with wide eyes. He'd begun to shake fearfully in place not knowing weather to leave or to stay. I looked up at the creature and found my eyes squinting with frustration. I had been correct; another Duel Monster had indeed gotten loose and it was one of the most dangerous of them all.(2)

"Hello, Winged Kuriboh, my old friend." I said casually, shifting Yugi's frozen body in my arms. I couldn't mind him in his current state, and even though I felt bad about this, he'd have to be ready to move when I told him to; or we'd all be dead meat.

The hairy ball in the middle of the hall looked at me angrily, its once violet eye had turned purple and its angelic wings had become dark and demonic. I had been in charge of this monster for Dad's company, waiting for it to make the decision of defective or operational. This Winged Duel Monster had reached its decision stage and chosen wrong, too bad too; I really liked this one. Though our friendship had been short lived, I'd formed a slight bond with the creature. It had understood me and it was a friend among others; but I guess it was my fault for getting attached to it, like I did everything else.

I looked to Yugi for his reaction, seeing as he was most likely the creatures main objective. His amethyst eyes were wide with fear and shock, his tiny body was frozen in place, and his dainty little hand held mine tightly; curling into my palm with his stubby nails. It didn't hurt but I tried to pull it away from the younger one regardless. He only seemed to hold it tighter as I pulled, indicating he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

I looked back to the winged Kuriboh hovering about ten feet away from us and began slowly moving to Icuo's side; when it came to running he was an expert, for sure.

The creatures eyes followed my movements as I pulled Yugi along with me, his eyes never left the creature but he didn't want to stand there alone either; so he followed without hesitation. Icuo, still unaware of our movements, eyed the creature wings; no doubt thinking about how many miles per hour they could go.

I slightly tapped Icuo's arm, trying to get his attention so that I could tell him the plan. Luckily he already knew what I wanted and grabbed my hand firmly.

This did not go unnoticed by the floating brunette monster as his wings expanded and his red eyes narrowed down at all three of us. "Kuri Kuri." It said threateningly.

As soon as Icuo heard this he broke into a run backwards, dragging me and Yugi along with him. Our feet left the ground as we trailed him; kind of like a human cape flapping behind a superhero. Yugi yelped slightly as his feet flew out from under him and he was suddenly being pulled by me. There was no time for comforting, however, because the winged being was now hot on our heels, flapping ferociously towards us. Opening its mouth wide to try and bite Yugi's feet. The boy shrieked in worry each time he escaped having the beast's teeth chomp down meanly on his foot; whimpering at the close call.

As we came up on the stairs, Icuo was about to turn down them leading us down about two flights when I quickly pulled his hand. "No, not that way! Go to Yugi's room!" He quickly took heed and turned in the opposite direction, running faster than a bat out of hell. When Icuo whipped around the corner I heard a high pitched screech come from behind me and I quickly spun my head around to face the sound; knowing the person it belonged to. "Yugi!" I cried out, letting go of Icuo's hand in the process.

Yugi was frozen in place on the floor. The hate he'd worn had landed on the ground next to him. His back was on the hard floor while he lie there waiting to be attacked by the Monster. I ran to him and without hesitating I picked him up and put him on my back; leaving the hat there on the floor. I double timed towards Icuo knowing he hadn't stopped running, as the sound of wings was getting louder and louder as I ran. My breath shot out of my lungs forcefully as I tried to go as hard and fast as I could. I could see Yugi's bed room door just ahead in its white angelic glory. _Almost...there..._ I ran faster exceeding my limit of strength. When I got close enough to Icuo I dove past him. "Go tell Mom! He'll know what to do, I'm going to take Yugi to safety!" I yelled to him, not attempting to slow down in anyway. He nodded quickly, flopping his whitish blue hair into his face.

I reared up to Yugi's door, almost having pasted it and flung the door open. I half threw Yugi into the room and then quickly ran in and shut the door behind me. There where a few bangs and scratches indicating the Kuriboh's demand to get in, but they soon faded and it was silent. I breathed out a sigh of relief. We'd escaped with everything interact and that was something to be thankful for. Usually when something like that happened we'd lose a butler or two. I just hoped Icuo would make it to tell my mom.

I turned around to comfort Yugi, but stopped when I found that he was upside down against the wall looking at me like I was crazy. Hm, I guess I really had thrown him into the room. Oh well, my mistake. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you an upside down cake." I shrugged walking up to him and helping him up onto his feet.

He dusted himself off and looked at me with semi-averted eyes. "Thanks for saving me, I guess." He murmured.

I shrugged. "It was nothing, you would have done the same for me." I waved off the remark. Yugi was to kind for his own good, he shouldn't even be able to talk to my right now. "Plus how was I suppose to apologize if you were taken by that Kuriboh?" I said with a chuckle. My crimson eyes looked over Yugi's expression waiting for some type of humorous smile. It never came.

Yugi looked up at me, confusion clear on his face. "Apologize for what?" He asked softly letting his violet eyes shine on me.

My face became heated as I looked for the reasons I as to why I was actually apologizing. "Well... I ...I was being a real jerk before and I um..." What was I suppose to say? How was I going to get out of this now?

I thought hard, looking for some reason for him to feel better about what had happened downstairs. I looked around hoping for something to give me clues. For some reason Seto Kaiba popped into my head and I found my answer. I smirked gratefully and turned back to Yugi. "You see Yugi...I kind of screwed the rules and cheated. I'm really sorry but I got so caught up in trying to win and tease the heck out of you that I had a laps in judgment. Please forgive me?" I begged letting my smirk disappear so that I could seem believable.

It seemed to have worked. Yugi looked at me for a moment confusion in his eyes. I thought he still didn't get it. I was about to explain when an unanticipated _BANG! BANG! BANG! _Rung out through the silence. Yugi ran into me latching himself to my waist again. "W-What was that?" He cried into my side.

I couldn't help but think he was absolutely adorable, clinging onto me for dear life. I wouldn't mind getting used to it. "Relax you it was only Mom." I reassured him while holding him close.

Just as I finished explaining there was a final _BANG! _and then a low thump somewhere near our door. "WOOO! Anzu did you see that!? 500 points right there!" A voice said from outside. I recognized it to be my mother's voice and was relieved to hear it.

Another voice, apparently belonging to Anzu, came after; sounding a bit closer than my mother's voice. "How do you figure that Heba?" She asked my mom in a purely curious voice.

"Duh, because of the people I saved, including myself." He said proudly, his voice coming closer as well.

The door suddenly opened and the light shun through making my eyes screech in protest, I quickly covered them with my arm. I hadn't notice before but the room had been almost pitch black before; though I could see quite clearly. I wonder how Yugi had managed.

"There you two are." Anzu's voice said cheerfully from the door. I saw her blue eyes looking down at us in a sparkling manner. "And you're hugging! Heba come look they're hugging!" Anzu said happily bouncing up and down.

I sighed and slapped my hand against my face. Fangirls... you just can't live with them.

Heba came around the corner instantly. Yugi was still holding close to my waist and I was sitting there dreading the assault of my hyperactive mother. "Hello Mom." I said politely, not making any moves to get out of Yugi's loose, yet firm, grip.

Heba's amethyst eyes locked in on us, clicking in pieces of information as he assessed the situation. By what I could tell, the only things that actually went through his mind were: Yugi's hands around my waist, his face buried into my side, me not rejecting the closeness, and my, unforgivable, blush.

Heba squealed. "You two are getting along! Oh, I'm so glad! Hold still let me go get the camera! Anzu make sure they don't move!" He doted, making the whole ordeal only more unbearable.

I sighed as Heba went to go get the camera. This was going to take a while.

* * *

When the chaos of having mine and Yugi's picture taken ceased, Heba and Anzu left to go play a "friendly" game of Badminton; leaving me and Yugi to do whatever we pleased. Personally I just wanted to know if Yugi would forgive my fake apology; what the point of lying if it doesn't work? I hadn't really cheated but anything that would get Yugi to feel better was worth it.

"So, Yugi, do you forgive me, you know for what I did?" I asked nervously.

Yugi's face, looking more like a child, tried to make a stern look. "Well, Yami first I'd like to know _how_ you cheated, if that's alright with you."

Luckily I'd set up something for that little tidbit of information as well. "Well the answer actually was _Slapjack_ but I didn't want to loose so I thought of something close to the same game and told you it was that one instead." I said smirking.

Yugi looked like he was only half listening as he took a glance at my lips and then looked back up. "Well..." He began, crossing his arms. "You did falsely take my title _and _make me cry." He mused to me matter of factly.

My head sunk lower. If someone did that to me I wouldn't forgive them; _ever_.

"But~" Yugi said thoughtfully making me lift my head to look at him again. "You did save my life, and for that I am forever grateful." He said nobly.

I looked at him with hope filled eyes, was he going to forgive me?

Yugi's face turned stern once again. "But since I found out about this after, I think you owe me." He smirked.

_He smirked!?_ I didn't even know he could do that! I felt my pride slip from my hands and roll under Yugi's bed.

"What do you want?" I asked submissively. I could feel the head ache coming on now.

Yugi smiled brightly at me and leaned forward. "I want you to get me dessert before lunch." He said happily, giving me a cheesy grin.

I doubled over in laughter and began rolling on his bed. "You have got to be kidding me!" I chuckled.

He, on the other hand was not laughing and was actually pouting. "So you wont get it for me...?" He asked softly looking at me with big puppy eyes.

I knew that move, Mom used it all the time on Dad and everyone else. "No, I'm not falling for that." I said shakily already feeling the side affects to the guilt trip I was ready to take.

A tear rolled down Yugi's face. "B-but I want it..." He whined softly.

I wasn't prepared for him to start crying, Mom never had to go that far to get what he wanted. I sighed in defeat. "Ok I'll go get you're dessert, just please stop crying."

Yugi brightened up faster than a light match. "Yay!" He got on his knees in the bed and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Thank you Yami~" He sang into my ear as he nuzzled me, his hair tickling my chin. My face grew bright and flushed, this hugging thing was...awkward. Was that the word for it? I shook it off and returned to the present. "Whatever." I shrugged not wanting to show weakness.

Yugi backed away and smiled at me. "Maybe your not such a bad guy after all." He hummed.

I gave him a look of mock offense. "Who said that _I_ was a bad guy?" I gasped dramatically.

Yugi giggled and sat down. "I don't know some ten year old with spikey hair, probably nobody you know." He said with a smiley face.

I gave his hair a little ruffle and stood up. "Well I'm going to go get your dessert, what do you want anyway?" I asked opening up the door to his room, again shielding my eyes because of the brightness.

"Surprise me." Yugi chirped from the twin sized bed. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. _This kid is going to be the death of me, and I'm only thirteen!(3)_

* * *

I peeked around the corner wall twenty feet away from the entrance to the kitchen. The guards stared straight ahead not looking at anything in particular.

I mustered up all my courage and got my story together. Atem, my father had gotten guards around the kitchen because used to be one for midnight snacking. If they let me in the kitchen it would be a miracle.

I walked down the hall and walked right in front of them. They immediately stood in front of the door, blocking my way.

I looked up at them crookedly. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked casually.

"Master Yami, we know you aren't aloud to be in here, please go back the way you came." One said to me. I recognized him as Katsuya Jounouchi, the blond hair was a dead give away.(4)

I sighed. "My mom said he had called you guys. I'm down here for him, he said he was too lazy to come down and get the ice cream himself, so he sent me." I said shaking my head. "He also said to fire anyone that got in my way." I said smirking at the guards meaningfully.

They both gulped and glance at one and other. The brunette, Honda, look at Katsuya thoughtfully. "Well it does sound like something Heba would do. I don't want to lose my job over this." he said worriedly.

Katsuya nodded in agreement and stepped to the side opening one of the double doors for me. Honda copied this move and did the same with the other door.

"Thank you both, you're so helpful." I said smiling at both of them with gratitude. They nodded quickly and let me pass.

As I walked into the kitchen the door closed behind me and I heard two sighs of relief. I snickered the guards are so gullible sometimes. Shaking my head I headed to the refrigerator. I hadn't been in the kitchen for so long I'd almost forgotten how much taller it was than me, even though I'd grown three inches in the last three years.

I looked around the room for the step stool I'd had in here for emergency needs. In between the fridge and the counter stood my black step stool in all its tallish glory. _Perfect._

I slowly pilled it out from the crevice and placed it in front of the silver fridge. I quickly hoped up onto it and pulled the door to the freezer open with a loud and suctiony smack. I grabbed the tub of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and turned around happily. _Victory is mine!_ I was about to step down when I noticed two shadows on the floor in front of me. I looked up confusedly and gasped. There stood two maids. One with blond and long hair and one with an up do of black hair. Mai Valentine and Vivian Wong, the dictionary meanings for the word fangirl.

The both smiled down at me lovingly and smashed me into a tight hug. "Yami-chan!" They screeched my name loudly.

_Ra! Why must you curse me so!?_

* * *

**Yugi's POV **(finally)

* * *

I sat on the bed patiently waiting for Yami to return. Only a few hours I'd been here, just a few, and already I'd experienced so much. My first day here was already so much fun, how much better could it get?

Just then the door to my roomed slammed open and Yami stomped in. He placed a bowl of vanilla ice cream with whipped cream on top decorated with strawberries. "There's your dessert." He said angrily.

I looked him over and tried to hold back my laughing fits. "Y-Yami, why are your clothes ripped up? Are those lipstick kisses on your face?" I began snickering.

He closed eyes twitched to life and he looked at me with that 'this is not funny look'.

I smiled up at him for a minute, knowing he'd probably gone through a lot to get this one bowl of ice cream. "Thanks a lot Yami, I'm forever in your debt." I said sweetly.

I sat on the end of my bed and pouted. "Yeah, yeah, eat your ice cream already, sheesh."

I was quick to do as I was told and I ate every last bit of the ice cream and strawberries; but I saved the whipped cream for something special.

Yami, still fuming at the end of my bed was defenseless as I crawled up behind him with the bowl. "Hey Yami." I said casually hiding the bowl behind my back.

His crimson eyes glared at me for a moment and then looked away. "What?" He said tiredly.

I looked him over and made a mockingly shocked expression. "Yami I think you're missing something." I said coyly inspecting his body further.

He looked down and around himself, finding nothing. "Where?" he asked curiously.

I cupped my hand in the whipped topping and pulled some out. "Here!" I said smashing it into his face.

I quickly backed away giggling defensively.

Yami stood up slowly wiping his eyes clear of the white substance and then he turned to me, not in anger but it was still intimidating. I curled my fingers around the pillow I'd managed to put between myself and Yami. I smiled sheepishly at him and mouthed the word 'oops'.

He chuckled darkly at me coming closer with painfully slow steps. "You, my little brother are playing dirty! No one messes with Yami Sennen." He said threateningly as he lunged for me.

I yelped and hid behind the pillow feeling his body push against it in attempt to get me. "Noooo." I whined pushing against the pillow to get him to go back.

The pillow was instantly taken away and I was laid down flat on my back; my position allowing Yami to straddle me.(5) I looked up at him fearfully my eyes threatening to run away and hide. The pillow to his face had cleaned most of the whipped topping off, leaving only a few spots here and there.

Yami let his hands rest over my arms, making sure I was unable to get away. "Two can play at that game, do you know what my other name is little brother?" He asked darkly, lowering himself to whisper it in my ear. I whimpered at his tone of voice and began to squirm, this was not good.

He didn't wait for an answer letting my arms go and placing his finger at my sides. "I'm the Tickle Monster and my attack points are over nine-thousand!" He yelled as he attacked my sides with his fingers.

I ripped at his arms trying to make him stop, but his assault didn't let up the. "Y-Y-Yami! S-Stop!" I tried to get the words out as I gripped at his hands. Instead of stopping him I fear I only made it worse.

His hands reached up like he was loosing control and them dug into the pits of my arms. My laughter rung out and bounced around the room. He'd found my most sensitive tickle spot. I hadn't been tickled in so long I almost forgot what it felt like. Seems my new step-brother didn't mind refreshing my memory. I thrashed from side to side tears rolling down my cheeks. "Yami! I-HAHA- give up! S-Stahbit!" I managed to giggle out loudly.

Thank god he was only human, or that could have lasted until old age. He was just as tired as I was and immediately stopped his movement. He fell from on top of me and laid at my side, panting and holding his hand over his chest.

He had tired me out and I was ready to take a nap. I closed eyes and fell asleep instantly, dreaming of nothing but sweetness. It was probably that ice cream.

* * *

**Yami's POV** (_again)_

* * *

I looked at Yugi's sleeping face watching the smile grow as he sunk into unconsciousness.

He had a plan, I was just as tired as he was from what I'd done, that was the only side affect it usually left, drowsiness.

When I'd thought Yugi was fully asleep an wasn't going anywhere, I snuggled into his bed covers and closed my eyes. _I'll just...rest...for a minute...or two_. I thought as my consciousness began slipping from me.

I didn't get a chance to climb of my train of thought as a warm presence over took my front half. My eyes snapped open and I looked down being met with a mess of violet tipped hair. Yugi squeezed my body close snuggling into my figure and breathing softly. "Teddy Bear..."

I tried to breath evenly as not to disturb the young one sleeping on top of me. I sighed as I felt my cheeks get hot once again. "Ra, you're just like karma in every way." I groaned into the silence knowing I was not going to be able to sleep now.(6)

* * *

**1: Vote in he pole for pairings**

**2: Yes! I made Winged Kuriboh the most dangerous Duel Monster ever. What's so dangerous about him? If he bites you you'll turn into a Kuriboh yourself!**

**3:Yugi and Yami are very Young right now so I put them in season 0 form they are three years apart.**

**4: I put everyone that has a different Japanese name separate from each other (hint hint next chapter HINT!) XD there for Joey wheeler and Katsuya are two different people.**

**5: My mind went so far south that it had to elope to Antarctica. That so could have been Yaoi, but I was I good girl and I kept it T rated *smiles in acheivment***

**6: I know the story is moving fast for a day but I'm going to speed it up soon ok?**

**WOOOOO! Wow I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it took me a day and I half straight to write this X3 And now a word from Ra the Egyptian god.**

**Ra: Yes? Is this on? Hello mortals, I'd just like to bring it to your attention that I am nothing like Karma. karma is my sister; my ADOPTED sister and I will not be told I am anything like her. Also, stop blaming me for all your foolish problems I've done nothing wrong. Thank you for your time.**

**Ice: Ok then... o-o**

**Icuo: We'll heed the warning, thank you Ra.**

**Yami: Readers, we gave you what you wanted a chapter about how cute Yugi can be. Now gives us what we want and review. We don't work for free.**

**Yugi: Pharaoh! Stop being mean! Or else...**

**Yami: Or else what Aibou? You're going to hug me to death? *chuckles loudly***

**Yugi: -.- 10 reviews and Yami has to do something cute this time! ^ - ^**

**Yami: W-what!? No! I will mind crush you all!**

**Ice: We took your mind crushing abilities as insurance Yami, you cant do a thing.**


	6. Hello Again

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh! D;

**We got the full ten! Minus my Yami's**

**Yami: **I am going to mind crush the heck out of all of you...

**Ice:** He's just bluffing ignore it.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Hello again.**_

_**Heba's POV**_

* * *

"I'm beat! Your so mean to me Anzu! Couldn't you just let me win?" I pouted at the brunette as we walked back into the over sized mansion.

Our game of badminton had lasted a lot longer then planned and it was already three pm. So much for a "quick game".

Tired and hungry, I glared at Anzu looked like she hadn't even broken a sweat.

Anzu was a professional dancer. With her speed and long legs she knew how to get from one place to the other faster than I did. She could cover a whole court in less than five seconds when it took me half a minute just to stare at the birdy.

Anzu smiled at me as she began to briskly ruffle my hair; something she knew annoyed me to no end.

"Now Heba, If I'd done that you'd never forgive me; and you know it. You were the one who kept saying best six out of seven." She said teasingly as she began to head off to the kitchen, to get our snacks no doubt.

I sighed loudly and began walking to the lounge.

Anzu might be my best friend, but she's just like my older sister; teasing me and what not. She's make fun of how short I am one day and then comfort me because I thought I was gaining weight the next day. You can't get any more sisterly than that.

I was an only child so I don't really understand how siblings were suppose to act towards each other. But, from what I've seen from today, that's the same way that Yami treats Yugi. Don't get me wrong I scolded Yami for most of the things he'd done at breakfast but, Yugi didn't seem bothered by Yami's behavior. They had both tolerated each other's movements and learned to accept them as the norm. How they'd established this without speaking, I'd never understand. I'm sure Atem shares my confusion, even though I can't ask him right at this moment, he was also an only child and his best friends were the only substitutes.

As I began descending on the lounge door I heard a particularly loud snoring coming from one of the doors. "Raaaaawwwgggg" I jumped and my eyes widened. The sound was familiar but something I hadn't heard in this hall before.

I looked around, trying to find the exact location of the noise, my eyes landed on Yugi's door. I didn't move towards it right away, not wanting to judge too quickly. I listened intently in that direction, waiting for the sound to make itself known to me again.

The loud snoring sprung up on me once again and I nearly jumped out of my skin. _Why is my son so scary sometimes?_ I wonder wearily. Yami's snores floated out of the cracks of Yugi's bedroom door, filling the hallway with a frightening eerie mist.

My curiosity peaked and I began to tiptoe over to the white eggshell door, making sure not to alert anyone inside that I was coming.

As soon as I put my hand on the doorknob the snoring began to fade. Yami was a very light sleeper and could detect the slightest of movements. Yami was always that was because of Atem. Atem is always the one who wakes up at night to loud noises and dangerous situations. He was always aware f his surrounding; even when sound asleep. Yami was so much like Atem you'd think they were the same person. I sighed, I sometimes wondered where my genes were in him.

The snoring continued and I moved with caution. I've never been in the room when Yami's woken up, Atem has told me that a terrible sounds comes out of his mouth and that it would scare me to death. It couldn't be that bad right? The muffled snoring became louder than before as I opened the door just a crack. A sweat drop formed on my head as my common sense told me to shut the door and leave. Unfortunately, my stupidity doesn't like my common sense and quickly put a sock in its mouth.

I opened the door and slipped stealthily into the room, making no sudden moves to make sure I hadn't been spotted. The room was black and it was hard to see whether anyone was in there, or not. I saw a peak of light looming across the bed room from between two long strips of fabric, it was sunshine from what I could tell which meant that, that was were the window was.

I stayed still for a few more moments, checking to make sure that the snoring hadn't stopped and that I was in the clear, before tiptoeing over to the parted fabric that I now knew was the curtains.

Gripping one of the curtains in hand I began pulled them open slowly. If I wasn't careful the noise might wake Yami. But, as the sunlight revealed the image of Yugi's room my hands stopped mid pull. I looked down on the bed and almost gushed at the sight.

Yami was snoring loudly on his back, his limbs bending different ways around the figure on his chest. Spiky amethyst hair rose and fell on his chest with his movement. A tiny pale hand was crept around Yami's body and it squeezed him closer.

_Oh. my. Ra._ I squealed internally. Sure, Yami's growling snores were atrocious; But, he actually looked rather cute when he slept; and Yugi was like some Christmas decoration that made the image even better. Ok, so maybe I didn't know _how_ they'd ended up sleeping like that but it still looked pretty adorable.

I decided to get a better look by going around to the other side of the bed. Silently, I let go of the curtain that I'd been holding and creeped halfway across the room to the very edge of the dainty little bed and turned my head counter-clockwise to get a good look at them.

Yugi's peaceful, angelic little face poked out from a choke hold that the teen had around his head as he snored lightly. His mouth hung slightly open, making room for the gusts of air to leave out from his body and supply a new amount of oxygen to his lungs. He looked content with the situation in every way; as if he didn't notice Yami practically strangling him, or the loud snoring sound he was making.

I couldn't help but coo at the scene. "Aww." Little did I know I'd tripped over a silent alarm inside my son's body.

Two crimson red orbs caught my eyes from the bed, looking up towards the ceiling. I gasped and began to back away slightly. I didn't know what was going to happen but I didn't want to find out either. The red slits turned in my direction and Yami's figure lifted from the pillow, making him sit up straight. Yugi's grip fell from around him and gave him the room he needed to get out of the bed.

Fear stricken, I stood up and turned to the door. _I've got to get outta here!_

Unfortunately, one of my well know personalities is clumsiness. I tripped on the carpet and fell hard on my face. "Owie..." I hissed out in pain.

On the bed, I could hear someone stirring and groaning. "What's going on..." A soft mewl whispered out through the room. it definitely wasn't Yami's voice, his was much more mature sounding, this voice sounded like a baby kitten that woke up to a loud noise.

For a moment, silence lingered in the room, making the only thing I could hear my shallow breathing and my rapidly beating heart. I just hoped that they hadn't seen me fall; that wasn't something I wanted anyone to remember seeing.

I got up quickly not wanting to leave suspicion. How would I get away with it if their was proof? I turned around to say good morning to the two, now very awake boys, when I heard a shout. "Yah!" Yugi screeched on the bed. I looked at him, thinking it was my fault. But before I could get a word in, Yugi was pushing Yami off the bed; his face a mixture of disguised and embarrassment.

Maybe my hopes of them getting along well enough in one day was a bit far-fetched...?

* * *

**_Yugi Mouto's POV_**

* * *

I awoke, that evening, to a loud thud somewhere to my right. It echoed for a while, then faded away leaving silence. I blinked my eyes open and closed a couple of times, clearing my vision, funny; I didn't remember falling asleep.

"Owie..." A voice whispered from the floor. Believing it was one of the maids, I began sitting up. "What's going on..." I whispered softly, not exactly wanting the figure to hear me. I felt soft flesh against my neck urging me to stop my movements. It curled around my neck in a choke hold; making fear prick at the very corner of my mind. Staying still in the hold, I asked very quietly. "Who are you?"

It was an honest question, I didn't know this person in my bed, or even why they where there. All I could remember before I'd gone to sleep was having been chased by a monster. Way too real for a nightmare.

The bed shifted behind me, and something sharp and angular sat upon my head, weighing me down to a slouch. Frightened and not sure of the sudden weight, I asked my question again. "Who are you?

"Well from what I heard last night, my name is "Teddy Bear". Weird first and last name though, my parents must not know me very well." A familiar voice snickered from behind me. To my dismay I knew this voice well enough that it scared the crap out of me.

Face flushing many shades of pink, I began to scramble away from the body hovering above me. _How could I have been so stupid!?_ I asked myself as I realized who the person on top of me was. I looked behind me and angled my face to look at him in the dim light coming from the curtains. My actions ceased and I stopped when I came face to face with my attacker. Yami Sennen, my foster-brother.

His crimson eyes sparkled flatteringly in the light, maiming them look like embers from a log set on fire. They bored down on my face, stilling my body and leaving me speechless.

Questions ran through my mind, making me even more confused than when I'd first woke up. _How did he get in my room? What was he doing here? Why was he in my bed!? _I began spacing out, trying to remember. My eyes coursed around looking for an explanation for all of it. They stopped when I noticed the slightly open curtain and the light coming from it. The dim orange sunlight indicated that the afternoon had nearly passed and it was about to give way to-night. _How had time passed so quickly?_

The ongoing confusion was enough to make me nauseous. Too many questions, and no answers in sight.

"Hello? Yugi? Wakey wakey~" Yami's voice called in my ear with a hint of annoyance. Crimson tipped hair licking at my cheeks. When had he gotten that close!? I blinked, my face becoming heated as the embarrassment sunk in. The sudden need to get away taking over my actions the minute it was discovered.

When an idea finally came to mind, I wasted no time in executing it. I put my stubby little fingers against his chest and pushed as hard as I could. At first his body didn't budge, stay still next to my form. I became enraged with this and felt adrenalin pump through me and push me forward. "Yah!" I screeched pushing him away from me, and unintentionally, over the edge of the bed.

"Woah!" Yami's shocked voice yelped out before he hit the floor with a _thud; _his feet still hanging off of the bed given to me. I winced at the loud sound and looked at his toes twitching in shock. A wave of gilt and embarrassment wavered over me as I realized he'd probably landed on his head, and hard if I'd heard right when he 'Damn it' really low.

I crawled on the sheets, Yami having taken the blanket down with him, and looked over the edge. As much as I wanted to feel bad about puting him over I had to stop myself from laughing.

Yami lay there on his back, his shirt had lifted some and his hands were crossed over his head; making his hair smooshed around his face. But, what I found so hard not to laugh at, was the fact he was actually sitting there pouting. His bottom lip jutting out and quivering slightly, begging me to help while His crimson eyes looking up at me and his eyebrows creasing to tell me that he was upset. I stared down at him and his cute yet awful looking pouty face and smiled. "Oops." I gave him a piece of his own medicine and smirked down at him. His pout seemed to grow in the dim light of the room but he quickly pulled his feet down to the side and got up; grabbing the side of the bed for support.

"What did you do..." He was about to complain when his voice trailed off and he looked behind me with semi-widened eyes.

I looked at him puzzledly and waved my hand in front of his face. "Yami?" I called to him as he stared behind me. He looked almost like he was in a trance.

He glanced at me but didn't answer. I felt his hands trace up to my jaw and turn my head to look in the direction he'd been gawking at just momments ago. "What are you..." I tried to say but I trailed off when my eyes spotted a dark figure at the corner-foot of the bed. My eyes widened and my mouth fell slightly agape. How long had they been here? What had they seen? Who are they?

"Hey, Mom." Yami said directly to the person in front of us. His voice didn't sound sarcastic or dull but it was obvious he wasn't talking to me.

"Hey boys, I just came in to check on you." Heba answered back cheerfully with a nervous smile on his sentence only sounded half-true, but I didn't point this out. It felt awkward to talk in between the two; especially since I wasn't exactly settled in to the family yet. It would take me a while but soon I'd be able to speak freely with my new foster parents.

Yami was easier because he is my age and he is a boy. It's different, kind like he already knows who I am, or that we'd met before somewhere...or some kind of boy recognization thing. But, with adults, I was almost too hopelessly shy to speak.

"Oh, and now that I'm here, your friends are going to be here soon for the sleepover." Heba said formally. Why did he have to be so formal with Yami as well?

"Is that so..." Yami said slowly, letting the new found knowledge sink in.

To my ten year old ears this sounded like a really boring business meeting. The way Yami took time to consider what Heba said and the way that Heba patiently waited for an answer.

"Thank you for telling me, I'd almost forgotten." Yami said in a monotone, even so I could here slight excitement in his tone. I smiled slightly. He was probably looking forward to seeing his friends, I couldn't blame him, I used to love seeing my friends all the time; especially Joey. I'd always been the smallest person in the room at the foster center, and Joey was always the one pointing it out to me, telling me he'd help me get taller by passing me some of his dairy products when we ate lunch. Little did he know calcium could only do so much. But I humored him and ate all that he gave me. I was also very shy at times, shying away from other kids when they walked past, trying not to get in the way. Joey had always said being shy wasn't manly, and that he'd help me to become a man. he'd kept that very promise till the day that he'd been called out and told there were no relatives of his alive so he'd be moved to the adoption center. I brought this to his attention, but instead of confirming that he'd broken my promise he'd made me another one.

_~Flashback~_

_"Joe, y-you're breaking your p-promise...you said you'd be h-here to make me a m-man." Yugi sobbed into his friends chest. He'd just heard the news of his friends upcoming departure and had broken down into a crying mess on the floor. Joe came closer to him with sad eyes of gilt and worry. He kneeled down to his tri-netted friend and scooped him into his arms; holding him to his chest as the tears fell. They'd been close friends for a very long two years. But those two years seemed like nothing now as they realized they were being torn apart._

_"Yug, I haven't broken ma promise. Calm down." The blond frowned tears threatening to break free from there hiding plus in his tear ducts. He quickly wiped them away before they could interfere and began rubbing the boy in his arm's back._

_"B-but, Joe y-your lea-leaving me a-and we wont see each other again!" Yugi began sobbing heavily into his friends navy blue shirt, trying to hold the tears back as much as possible but failing miserably._

_Joey snorted and pulled Yugi away from him to look into his big, tear filly, amethyst eyes. "Now, who told ya that lie? Tell me and I'll go light theia pants on fia." he grinned at the young tri color haired boy in front of him. Yugi looked up at Joey confusedly as his tears began to slow. "Yug, we'll see each other again, cause friendship is forever." Joey said with a big grin on his face that didn't touch his chocolaty eyes that melted with sadness._

_Yugi began whipping the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand, not having long enough sleeves to wipe the tears away completely. "R-Really?" He stammered, a few dry sobs heaving from his body as he tried to control himself._

_Joe smiled big and pulled Yugi forward into a hug. "Of couse Yug. And when we do see each other again I'm gonna finish what we started and make you a man." He said finally holding Yugi closer to him._

_Yugi made a joy filled sound and hugged Joey tighter letting a sad tear from one eye and a happy tear fall from the other. He didn't know how long it would take; but all that mattered was he was going to see Joey again someday. _

_~End of Flashback~_

A sad smile came to my face as I thought about the ordeal and let a sad sigh escape my lips.

Yami must have thought it was because of something he'd done because he immediately retaliated. "But, of course, you're coming too right Yugi?" Yami sad smiling somewhat nervously when my eyes widened and I came back to focus. "Um...well...I wouldn't want to get in the way..." I said shyly, all my confidence from earlier fading.

"You wouldn't get in the way! Right mom?" Yami turned to Heba with pleading crimson eyes.

Heba fidgeted in place, rocking back and forth on his heals. "Well, Yami, I don't exactly want Yugi around your friends. I don't think they'd be a good influence on him." He admitted looking down at his shoes.

Yami visibly pouted. "Please, mom! I'll keep him safe I promise!" Yami's eyes got bigger as he begged his mother for what he wanted.

I sat there watching to see what would happen. Heba didn't look ready to break and Yami look like he was about to crawled to his feet and beg.

"But, Yami you have to understand-" Heba began to say backing up slightly.

Yami jumped onto the bed and began bouncing on top of the sheets viciously. "Pwease pwease pwease!" He whined loudly at his mother. I sat there and watched Yami's tantrum in shock. _Does he really want me to go that badly?_ A faint heat rose to my cheeks and rested on the soft surface of my skin.

"Ok, Ok! I give!" Heba chuckled out as Yami pumped his fist in the air. "Undefeated!" He shouted picking me up by the pits of my arms. I squirmed confusedly for a minutes before stopping to take in Yami's expression. His smirk had turn from cheeky and wicked to heartfelt and joyful. "Come on Yugi, we've got to get dressed." Yami said excitedly. I smiled up at him as he set me on the bed; feet sinking into the sheets as we started a joyous happy dance. Yami and I giggled and laughed trying not to fall off the bed by holding each other's hands tightly, not wanting to let go and not wanting to fall to the hard and unforgiving floor either.

"By the way," Heba suddenly poke from by the door. Our happy dance slowed and we turned our heads to look at him. "What happened to your clothes Yami, are those kiss marks on the collar?" He asked eyeing Yami's clothing questioningly.

Me and Yami both sweet dropped at the reason and sighed deeply. It had been a long day...and we had definitely needed that nap.

* * *

Later that night after we'd gotten dressed and removed all traces of whipping topping from each others clothing we stepped into the foyer to wait for the guests to arrive. I began fidgeting in the purple Panda T-shirt that I'd borrowed from Yami, because he's sais it me "my color", and looked at the doo for the umpteenth time nervously.

Yami noticed this and sighed making his cherry red T-shirt, with the words "Bad Wolf" printed on it in white with a claw mark through it, sink in around his chest."Yugi, would you stop worrying? My friends are really nice they wouldn't hurt you." He confirmed.

I shook my head and began to pace' my leather pants that I'd also borrowed from Yami making it slightly difficult to make the movement look like a full action. "That's not what I'm worried about..." I said worriedly as my eyes flitted to the door again. It still stood unopened and dangerously far away, allowing me to see every inch of it without trying.

Yami cocked an eye brow. "Then what's wrong?" He asked me. His eyes following me around from one side of the room to the other. when I got to the middle for the seventh time I stopped and turned to face Yami. "Well, w-what they don't...you know...l-like me?" I pouted at Yami finally getting the whole sentence out with minimal trimmers in my speech.

Honest concern shone through my eyes as I look to Yami for comfort. But, instead I was greeted with heavy laughter. "What~!?" I whined at Yami as he hunched over and patted his leg roughly.

"Oh Ra Yugi...I couldn't help it...its just so funny!" Yami said trying to catch his breath. But in-between he must have remembered because he started laughing again.

"You're so mean!" I pouted with my lip quivering as I spoke.

Yami began to sober up before putting his hands on both my shoulders and hardening his grip. I looked up from the floor and crimson darts struck me with gentle sting and pleasantness washed over me and filling me with comfort. We looked at each other for a fair thirty seconds before Yami's smile from before showed and I blushed. "Trust m e Yugi, they'll like you just as much as I do." He smoothed one of my bangs behind my ear and hugged me close. I couldn't help but melt with the treatment and hug him name felt so strange but pleasant coming from his mouth...but I didn't understand why...

"If you two are done cuddling on the floor, can someone show me were to put all the junk you told me to bring?" A flat toned voice ripped through the mood like it was tissue paper, causing us to look up in shock and embarrassment.

Above us stood a tall boy with short black hair and piercingly deep blue eyes. He was currently wearing simple black long sleeved shirt and a pair of leather pants. In his hands he held a sleeping bag, a blue eyes white dragon plushie, a flash light, and a cooler.

I arched an eyebrow at the cooler but scooted away from Yami affectively. I saw him pout but he swiftly cover his disappointment with a fond smile.

"Hey Seto, glad you could make it, we'll be taking all of our stuff in my room when everyone gets here; on time I hope." Yami said pleasantly.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You know the only one that ever shows their face on time is me. Everyone else thinks there being 'fashionably late'." The boy now knew as Seto said in a plain and uncaring tone. He stood tall and confident and his eyes never left the speaker of there conversation. I didn't know why, but I could already see him being a business man in the future; all he needed was a suit. I giggled lightly to my self watching them fall into conversation.

Unfortunatly, upon hearing this, they both turned toward me with piercing eyes. It was bad enough to have Yami doing that to me all the time, but both of them doing it was like they where trying to imagine me naked. I immediately blushed and backed away slowly with my head down.

"Who's he?" I hear the brunette say to Yami as I stopped in my tracks.

"He's my new foster brother. My mom brought him home last night. I met him this morning." Yami explained. I could still feel his crimson lava smoldering over my blacken scalp.

"What do you think of his so far?" Seto asked plainly, but with a hidden tweak of interest.

Yami paused for a moment. "Honestly? He's a bit bipolar." Yami said matter-of-factly.

I felt a deep blush tinting my face as they began to talk about me as if I wasn't there. The click clack of footsteps brought me back to the situation and made me raise my head. "But," I heard Yami's voice coming closer, and his boots coming into view. I lifted my head up slightly to see Yami reaching his hand out above my head. he grinned at my amethyst eyes and proceeded to ruffle my hair. My first instinct was to let him do it and nuzzle into his hand, but I ignored it an go with my second instinct to slap it away and give him an annoyed pout. Yami chuckled and pulled me closer, making me press against his side. "He's not as bad as I thought he'd be." he winked at Seto and he smirked as response. I was still slightly confused at what was going on so I just stayed quiet.

"By the way, where's Mokie?" Yami asked suddenly look at Seto. Seto looked behind him and jerked his hand up pulling a black hair boy from behind him. He was a lot small then Seto by more than three feet and stood almost completely at my own height. He wore a striped shirt of light green and dark pine green. Hey dark silver eyes looed over us in curiosity, but oddly he looked tired and worn out

"Big brother..." He whispered as Seto picked him up and put him down on his feet; not caring what state the boy was in. "Suck it up Mokuba, we're here." Seto said folding his arms in distaste.

"What happened Mokie?" Yami cooed to the younger kid letting go of my hand to go pick Mokuba up by his arm pits.

Mokuba rubbed his eye tiredly, trying to wake up enough to answer. "Fell...sleep...car" He yawned out suddenly making Yami chuckle.

"It's alright, You can take a nap when we get everyone inside." Yam confirmed, ruffling the child's hair. Mokuba smiled lazily in response.

* * *

_~Time skip~ why? cause I got lazy...v.v_

* * *

After about 10 minutes almost everyone had arrived. I met a tall white hair boy names Bakura and a tall sandy blond name Marik. Marik was the nicer of the two but always seemed to keep Bakura in check. Bakura, on the other hand, scared me.

He'd take some minute from his time to sneak up behind me and whisper death threats in my ear, when I ran away screaming he then proceeded to chase me around the room saying that I was going to be his next meal.

I hide behind Yami for protection, hoping Bakura wouldn't come any closer. I watched him come forward, starring me down, each step getting slower and slower, building suspense within my lithe body.

When I'd thought he'd almost got me, a pink fabric blocked my view _and_ Bakura's path. "And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" A light feminine voice rang out.

I couldn't see but I knew she was talking to Bakura. One because he hadn't gotten his hands on me yet, and two because the fabric in front of me moved with the voice.

"I'm just playing with Yami's little brother...we're _bonding_." Bakura purred making me shiver from behind Yami and the new girl. This did not go unnoticed by the girl as she strengthened her tone. "Live him _alone._" She said strictly.

I heard footsteps pad away into another corner of the foyer and fade with fear.

The feet connected to the pink fabric began to turn and move. I looked up to see the face of the person that save me. Her brown hair was short and cut and her bangs hung around her deep blue eyes. She wore a pink pair of pants with a lighter pink shirt and a green cargo jacket like the one's you see on wild life preservers.

"Hi there! Bakura wont be messing with you anymore ok?" She said sweetly smiling down at me.

I smiled up at her and hugged her around the waist. "Thank you!" I expressed my gratitude while nuzzling her stomach. She giggled lightly and smiled again. "No problem, my names Tea. What's yours?"

"Y-Yugi." She smiled down at me genuinely. "Nice to meet you Y-Yugi." I giggled as she copied my stutter.

Yami suddenly pointed his finger at everyone in the room mouthing things to himself. I looked up from Tea to him in confusion.

"I think everyone's here accept for J-" Yami was cut off by the front door's slamming open loudly.

All eyes flew to the cause of the noise and everyone but Yugi smiled. "Late as usual..." Yami shook his head with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late everybody. My bike was bein' a real..." The blond that walked through the door trailed off as his chocolaty brown eyes met my amethyst head on and a grin was place on his face. "Hey Yug', long time no see..." he said like it had only been yesterday that we'd seen each other.

I couldn't believe my tear filled eyes. The tall boy in front of me was like a dream, his blond hair shining more than the sun ever could, his brown eyes giving milk chocolate the greatest name they could find, and his big smile that I'd missed very much...

It was _him._

* * *

**Responses to Reviews!**

**Alerica**: I know that he's adorable that fact is canon! :P

**Zeldafan818**- You're starting to rub off on me…Is it really that good? *blushes* I can't resist the eyes D:

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko**- Gwah! *blush* Thank you for the complimenting the story I really appreciate it.

**Puzzleshipping-Lover**- I do too, even though I'm the writer I want to see if I can do cute Yami justice.

**Little Yugi Moto**- THANK YOU! X3

**JazzyMin**- Thank you for your support and that last chapter didn't have a cliff hanger! I was a good girl! *pouts*

Icuo: Hikari are you crying?

Ice: *shakes head* A true hardcore person doesn't cry *pouts*

Icuo: *gives you a hug*

Ice: *shrugs you off* Get off that's gross DX

**littlerosette**- My crown shall be forever worn! XD

**lovestarr**- You talking to him or me?

Yami: its me obviously, I'm the adorable one *folds arms*

Ice:...how about I just glomp you in the throat with my fangs, would that be Kawaii Desu enough for you? .-.

**deadlyrose123**: You're reviews made me laugh XD I'll try my best to prove you wrong about that! Yami can be cute and I will prove it.

**Jgirlsurvivor129:** I don't understand your review...o-o

**Yugixyamiwanter**: I'll do my best? o3o I ran into so much writers block I wanted to bang my head against the wall...

*looks up* Yup yup there Baku-chan...

**I ran into so many bumps in the rode and I'm rethinking story plots so yeah...x.x I hope I did cute Yami ok...just kidding I know that was a fail XDTHIS IS NOT WISHSHIPPING AT ALL! But I did kind of make it sound like it was...sorry for being a douche...x.x All mistakes for the story are mine! Do tell me tips on how to improve I and yeah I'll see you guys next time! *blows you all kisses***

**Icuo: Please Read and Review and we'll see you next time with chapter 7!**


	7. Jealousy and Irony

Guys you are amazing I can't believe how many reviews there are!

This chappy is going to be fluffy, yet not is that ok? I guess you'll tell me when your done reading XD (Hopefully...)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I probably never will and...*sniffles* I don't profit from the fanfictions. *fake sobbing*

Anywho! Have fun and enjoy the chappy!

* * *

**_Yami's POV_**

* * *

As we sat in my bedroom trying to figure out what to do first, Yugi and Jou scooted away from the group and sat in the corner; chatting amongst themselves. But, I, being the nosy person I am, couldn't help but nudge a bit closer to their territory and watch what they were doing.

The two had been hugging occasionally and catching up, talking about things that had happened and what not. What I couldn't understand was, why?How did they even know each other? What was it that they were talking about? Why were they so close?

I shook my head at the last one. What was that? Why did I care if they were close. They're just, what it seems to be, friends.

Right?

Yugi's amethyst eyes glanced over in my direction, locking his gaze with my own. I blushed fervently and averted my eyes, being caught in the act of spying. But, even though I felt ashamed of these actions, I couldn't say I wouldn't do it again. Something stirrred within me, making me watch what the were doing, making me want to hear what they were saying, making me feel...weird. Was that the word for it? Weird? Curious? Queery? Why am I so confused now? What was going on?

I felt _hopeless_, I felt _angry_, I felt _scared_. All these emotions tore at my insides and festered on; all because Yugi and Joey were getting along so...well.

Yugi smiled up at Joe as they spoke, putting his hand up for a high fived and started giggling. That smile that he had made my heart flutter and break at the same time, but what did it all mean!? I sighed heavily and turned back to my friends, hoping they were still talking about something pointless. But to my utter dismay, Téa, Seto, Bakura, and Marik were all looking at me with knowing eyes.

"What?"

"Yami, you've been watching Joey and Yugi talk for ten minutes straight now without so much as glancing back at us. And before you deny that, here's the stop watch." Seto help up the stop watch he, so conveniantly, had around his neck. His face held a small smugness to it as I read ten minutes fourty five seconds and seven milla seconds. I grimaced and pushed the watch away from my face. It was wrong, and I'm not saying that out of denial either; the time that I'd been watching Yugi was _far _more then ten mere minutes.

"Cut it out Seto. Besides, I was only trying to figure out _why_ they seem so intent on leaving the group. We're fun enough to hang out with, right?" I asked them trying to pass my staring off as investigating. But, I should have known not to try to trick the son of a fellow gaming company. Gamers always analyze everything their told, I'd learned that when I tried to beat my father in chess. He remembered that I'd told him my favorite pawn was the knight, and he used that to his advantage to win the game. Big mouthed me right?

Seto arched an eyebrow at me and folded his hands in front of him, taking on a more professional stance."Is that so? Then why don't you go over there and ask them to come over and tell us all about it? You know, since you were going to anyway." Seto commented, gesturing his hand toward to two in the corner. I could see the smug look in his eyes as he unraveled my bluff, the pure joy of making me squirm. Seto's always been one to crush an opponents spirit before doing any real damage, something that he takes pride in and will probably never change. Something that had made me want to be his friend in the first place, might I add. A blind mistake on my part.

I glared at him and folded my arms. "I don't want to. They seem to be having fun all by themselves. Who am I to spoil their fun?" I gritted out a bit more angrily then I'd planned. What was getting me so angry you ask? Probably the fact that Yugi ran away from me and hasn't so much as spoken to me since Joey came in. Joey may be my friend, but if he so much as looks at Yugi the wrong way or at me with a smug look I'm sure _something_ is bound to happen. Anger radiated off of me like the smell of a skunk, it lingered and made itself known to everyone around me. But, somewhere in this I'd forgotten that all my other friends where watching this all go down.

Bakura caught my attention by scooting closer to me and staring down at me with his mahogany eyes, with a stern look of pity. Wait, pity? Why would I ever get that look from him. My anger subsided as I turned my head to look him in the eyes and arch up one of my eyebrows in confusion. "What?" I asked naively not seeing the pity look as for the facade it was.

"What's your favorite color?" This one question seemed to take everyone's attention. (Except the two people in the corner giggling and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world.) It was...odd to hear Bakura ask a question like this out of the blue. "Are you high?" I asked him in honest concern. This only earned me a smack in the back of my head, making me yelp and hit him back. "What!? I'm just trying to see what's wrong with you! We're best friends, you should know this already."

"Just answer the questions given to you with the first thing that comes to mind. Now, what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"What's your eye color?"

"Crimson."

"Is Yugi sitting to close to Joey?"

"Extremely." I said with a an unmistakably angry tone, glaring at the objects of my anger; Yugi and Joey. If anyone could see the look in my eyes, they wouldn't know that I'd been friends with Joey for more then two years.

When I'd realized how mad I'd gotten, I blinked and became calm again. What was _that_!? Something across the room seemed to be much more interesting to me as I thought about this. I didn't exactly know why I'd said such a thing; but I also wasn't even close to regretting it. What is this feeling!?

"Jealous." A high pitched feminine voice struck my ear. It was loud enough for our group to hear, but not so loud that the two in the corner would stop their conversation to see who said it.

My head turn to the right, leading me to the sound, and I was met with the dark turquoise eyes of my friend Téa. "What?" I asked bluntly, confusion shining through my voice like the bright light of a one hundred watt light bulb.

Téa rolled her eyes and flicked me in the head. "You're jealous of Joey, Baka. That's why you keep watching them with that look on your face." She explained playfully, a smile brushing her lips as she watched me go red.

"Jealous?! Me!? No way. I don't get jealous, that's ridiculous." I shook my head furiously at the accusation, denying it completely.

Though I had to wonder, was that what this feeling was? _Jealousy?_ Jealousy was for when someone came too close or touched the person you really like, right? So then that can't be true. Yugi's just my little brother. That'd be gross. Not to mention the fact he's probably not into guys. I lowered my gaze to the ground and sighed at this sudden, realization.

Téa noticed this and scooted closer, reaching her hand out to me.

I gave her hand a threatening glare, but she trailed on. Her hand circled on my back, lulling me into a soothing mood. "Cheer up Yami, everyone gets a little jealous sometimes. Like when a parent likes your sibling better, or when you favorite person isn't able to spend time with you because of someone else. It's only _natural_." She assured me softly.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I let this calm settle over me. So that's what it was? I was just slightly jealous that Joey was getting...more attention then me? I blushed a bit more. That actually made sense...

But, how do I get rid of it?

The other's seemed to read this off of my face because before I knew it Marik stood up, hitting the cooler Seto had brought with his heel. His hand raised to the sighed of his face and he yelled to the two in the corner. "Who wants to play hide and seek!?" He asked loudly, making the rooms walls throw it back at him.

For a moment no one said anything and no one moved. Looks of "Are you nuts?!", and "You're joking right?" were shot at him by my other friends. My own face was not as shocked, but I suppose it gave off the "Why am I friends with you again?" look. Even though it was true that I'd only because Marik's friend through Bakura; I still considered him one of my top five.

Being around your friend's friends is scary, but with Marik he just made the whole experience entertaining. I guess that's why we became friends. Not to mention the fact that he's absolutely insane. Which I liked.

The silence was broken by the sound of light racing feet and a shocked gasp. Before we knew it, Yugi was standing by Marik, with his fist raised high in the air for all of us to see. "I'm in!" His bell like voice exclaimed through the group. His amethyst eyes planted on the ceiling, showing off his determination. If it weren't for the fact he was wearing a chibi panda shirt I might have been intimidated; but since this was not so, I found this quiet adorable.

Anzu stood up immediately and stood next to them as well. "Me too."

"Me three!" Joey sounded as he ran over to Yugi's side. Brushing up next to him. I folded my arms at this but didn't speak my feelings out loud. After all, I was blowing the whole 'they're way too close' thing out of proportion. At least now I know that. Yugi's my foster brother and Joey's one of my best friends, for all I know they're just aquintances from a while back. Yugi is only ten years old after all. But, even knowing that...I feel like I need to know why.

Distracted as I was, I didn't notice that now everyone, aside from Seto, was looking at me; waiting for my answer no doubt. Even my cold hearted best friend stood next to everyone else with a bored expression in his Monogany eyes.

I sighed softly and mustered up a sly grin. "So," I began, piercing them all with the challenge in my eyes. "Who's it?"

* * *

**_Yugi's POV_**

* * *

Yami and I sat under the dining room table, knees pulled to our chests and narrowly breathing. Bakura was it and neither of us wanted to get caught.

Before the game started Marik explained that the only rules were that we can't hide upstairs or outside, and we only had fifteen minutes to find a good hiding place. Losers have to wear cosplay from Marik's favorite anime; Yu Yu Hakusho. Lucky for us, Marik didn't say anything about hiding _together_. So here we were.

We hadn't actually planned on hiding together but, I guess great minds think alike. W-well not that Yami had a great mind or anything. He's annoying, and he teases me alot; why would he even have a mind at all right? Did I just stutter in my head? Crap.

At first, he'd seemed cold and reserved, then he was sly and cocky, and then he was kind, caring, and actually sincer. Which one is the real him anyway? Do I really want to know?

"Yugi?" A soft, yet compellingly deep, voice whispered, interrupting the quiet with ease and making my head turn towards the sound; breaking me free of my earlier thoughts. My eyes looked into the darkness to my right, blinking a few time to adjust. It was dark out and the only thing that usually lit the dining room was the light of the sun or the moon making the room the room give off an empty darkness when there weren't any candles. Something I didn't quiet get.

When Yami's figure was made out in the darkness I found my voice and answered back."Yes?"

Yami's head seemed to shift, letting the outline of his hair appear star shapped, as was seen from the front perspective. Even though I couldn't see them I could feel Yami's eyes burning holes into my own. "Why didn't you leave when you knew it was me in here?" He asked quietly, the sound of his voice hitting me square in the face.

I blinked a few times trying to understand the question. Did he not want me here? Was he uncomfortable? Was I a bother? Maybe I should go, I don't want to cause trouble. "If you don't want me here, you could just say so, I don't mind." I smiled at him through the darkness even though I knew he couldn't see it. Upon, saying this, I felt a slight ache in my chest. I didn't know if it was because I'd lied or because I didn't really want to leave, but I quickly ignored it and began to crawl out from under the table; without an answer.

"No!" Yami hissed louder then what was necessary, before I was suddenly jerked back by my leg, pulling all of my limbs out from under me. My violet eyes met the wall before my chin met the ground with a silent thump. The faint taste of iron lingered in my mouth as I was jerked back under the table; the table cloth sliding over my head swiftly. "Ow...what was that for?" I whimpered out a bit as my eyes began to fill with tears. I felt hurt by his actions, I'd thought we were friends.

Yami gasped in the darkness, and the pressure on my leg was gone. "I'm so sorry Yugi! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you." Yami began pleading with me, one of his hands traveling to my chin. It was a warm gesture but it felt ice cold to me. He didn't need me here so why did he have to hurt me? I was just trying to leave!

"So, you dislike me so much that you had to hurt me? You wish I was gone?" I asked shakily, tear drops even making Yami's outline hard to make out.

"No no no, I don't want you gone! Are you nuts!? Why do you think I asked Mom to let you stay with me and my friends? I like it when you're near me!" Yami practically yelled into my face. His hot breath clouding around me and spit flying to my face. Gross. "Say it don't spray it Yami." I said humorously while wiping away the liquid, taking time to wipe tears away as well.

Yami sighed heavily, probably from relief since he'd gotten all of that off his chest. But still, his eyes were pointed directly at me, searching me and probing me like he could see clear as day through the dark of night that was upon us now. "Yugi, why did you think I was commanding you to leave anyway? I just wanted to know why you weren't with Joey..." Yami whispered softly, noticing that his tone in the last few minutes had made his volume rise. I could sense the sadness in his voice, and I hated it, it tore me up inside. the question was, why was he so upset anyway? Wasn't he happy that me and Joey were getting along so well?

I sat up and looked where I thought Yami's eyes were and placed hand on his shoulder." I wanted to spend some time with you. You looked really upset and lonely upstairs, so I wanted to see what was wrong and make you feel better. I don't really like it when people are sad." I told him trying to soften my voice to a loving tone like and adult would use. Comforting was one of my specialties, why not use it when someone really needed it? Like Yami did now.

Yami seemed to stiffen at this, and felt the fabric under my hand getting warmer; with anger possibly? (A/N: He was blushing...hard. XD) Quickly I moved me hand away from him and looked away ashamedly. Had I done something wrong? How do I fix it? What did I do!? Panic began to fray at every nerve in my head, my mind going one hundred miles per hour thinking of a way to fix whatever I'd done. Maybe I could smooth talk my way out? Think fast! "B-Besides, Joey sucks at hide and seek anyway." I joked with a small smile.

Silence for a whole quarter of a second, you could even here a pin drop, and then chaotic laughter. Yami and I were on our back laughing like we'd just ate a bunch of sugar and our parents hadn't even suspected a thing; letting us get off scot free. Tears stung our eyes and made it harder to see then it had been before, and our stomachs ached with a passion. Awkward Atmosphere: K.O.

Now if only there weren't a round two...

"So, Joey sucks at hide and seek? Or is it you two?" came a mysterious, yet gruff, British voice. Yami's laughter and my own came to a screeching hault.

"Oh crap."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, oley oley ots en free!" Bakura sang out through the house.(A/N: Did anyone think of the Kool-Aid man when this happened? XD)

Yami and I turned our head to each other and our eyes met, we'd lost the game, now there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**_Yami's POV_**

* * *

"Mom, please don't make our failure a photo-op." I groaned as I walked out of my walk-in closet. Marik had 'just so happened to' have his Yu Yu Hakusho cosplay with him. Sometimes I have to wonder if he's an idiot, or an evil genius. Which ever one it was, he's got a bounty on his head now. He'd even made sure the outfits he brought were_ pink._ Oh yes, I was going to make sure he 'd never breath a word of this to anyone else.

My mother came over to adjust my pink suit and my hair, tugging at a few places and making me cringe. "Sorry hun, but memories are precious, can't miss a single one; you'll learn that in time." Heba said to me as he fixed my collar. I sighed heavily and pouted at my reflection in the mirror. I'd never liked taking pictures, but since I had a crazed photographer for a mom there was simply no getting around it.

"Now the final piece of the puzzle." Heba sing-songed dramatically, skipping over to one of the flower pots on my dresser; which was filled with roses. Lucky me right? Hahaha...no.

"Here you are." A rose was gently placed in my hand, no thorns of course; my mother's not _that_ crazy. I held the large blossomed flower in front of me and looked in the mirror. I didn't exactly do Kurama justice, but it would do just to appease my friends and let them know that I'd gone through with it.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" A tiny, bell like, voice came from the crack in my bedroom door. The face in the mirror smiled genuinely and slight happiness glimmered in it's crimson eyes.

Heba looked to the door and smiled happily. "Sure, come on in Yugi, come look at Yami's costume!" Heba squealed excitedly from behind me. The door slowly creak open and then shut with a light click. Looking through the mirror I saw Heba's face change from happy and giddy, to stunned and wowed. His mouth gaping and his eyes staring at the door. I turned my head to see what was so surprising, it couldn't be that great. But when I turned my head my jaw hit the floor with a loud thump. Metaphorically that is.

Yugi stood in a pink kimono with a white sash sloppily tied around the middle. A red line above the sash could be seen and so could the opening of Yugi's kimono, showing that he hadn't put a shirt on underneath. My face went bright red when I lingered over the area. I quickly turned my attention back to the mirror; the embarrassed expression on my face playing tricks with me and making me want to pout.

"Yugi who put your Kimono on?" Heba suddenly asked leaving the spot he'd been in behind me to meet Yugi at the door. He sounded almost baffled by the cruelty done to the one beautiful sash.

"Well, Ate-I mean Dad tried to help but..." I could hear the sweat drop in his voice, making me want to chuckle. Dad never knew how to fix clothing; that was Mom's job.

"I see, he did a nice job, but lets see if your brother can do it better." Heba thought he whispered; but I heard him and my face brightened slightly. Where Atem lacked in clothing, I made up for it. That's was something I got from my mom, I can also thank his side of the family for my asian like skin; though I was a bite more on the tan side.

"Mom why do I have to do it? Can't you tie it?" I complained tiredly.

"I have to go find Atem, and teach him how to tie a kimono _the hard way_." Heba said walking out of the room, the ground underneath him holding because it remembered his annoyed stomping like the tiles on its surface. When I heard the door shut I took a cautious glance over. Yugi stood starring at the door with that innocently confused look on his face his arms up like a dog standing on it's hind legs; which didn't help since I couldn't see his hand from the long sleeves of the kimono. I chuckled at this and turned my body towards him. "Come on Yugi, Mom's just going to have a little "chat" with Dad. It's their thing." I explained as best as I could, I knew what was really going on but telling a ten year old such a thing, especially one as innocent as Yugi, was _sinful_.(A/N: I think everyone should know what that means.)

Yugi blinked at the door, as if he was expecting Heba to come back dragging Atem by his ear with a smug look on his face, but then turned his head to me reluctantly when it never happened. He scurried over to me, trying his best not to trip on the, slightly large, kimono. A small smile crept into my lips as Yugi stopped in front of me with a smile of victory, accounting for the fact that he hadn't stumbled once even though the kimono pooled at his feet. His violet eyes shining with glee as he looking up at me patiently. "Ok, turn around so your facing the mirror." I commanded softly, my smile still not fading.

Hopping over to the mirror Yugi began to humming a small tune, it was foreign to me so I ignored it for a bit and began to work out the knot of the sash. My fingers tugged and pulled and the stupid thing over and over, only successfully giving me achingly red fingertips. I sighed. Dad knew nothing of tying bows; he'd just knotted the damn thing about ten times. How troublesome.

The soft humming still continuing, Yugi noticed not a bit of my frustration, his hips swaying with the beat of whatever song he was forcing himself not to sing out. Strangely, I found myself wanting to hear the words, it seemed to relieve him of all negativity, so why not give it a try myself? "Hey, Yugi." I called his attention back to me, cupping his face in my hands; and trying to ignore how soft his skin was.

"Hn?" He tilted his head up so that his whole face was parallel with the ceiling, making me have to bend my head down to look him in the eyes. He blink cutely and waited for me to speak.

"Does your little song have words?" I asked humorously.

Yugi raised an eyebrow and gave me a look of disbelief. "If it didn't have words then it wouldn't be my happy song. Baka-Yami." His surprised voice turned into an annoyed one quickly. I laughed slightly at how comfortable he'd become with me, he even had the nerve to call me stupid.

"Well I'd like to here the lyrics to 'Yugi's happy song' if you don't mind." I said politely, trying not to sound rude or have a tone that would make him say no immediately.

Yugi seemed to ponder this for a few moments, deliberating on if it was ok to tell me or not. His face lost its concentrated look and he pointed at me through the mirror. "Fine, but listen carefully cause I'm only going to do it once."

I nodded eagerly and grabbed the knot in my hand again, noticing that I'd dropped it to cup Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes lowered shut and he took a few calming breaths. Waiting patiently I began to try at the knot again.

_I found a place over the river_

_It's got flowers and lots of trees!_

_Red ones, blue ones, pink ones, too_

_A place for just you and me!_

I found myself humming along with Yugi as he sang. His high childlike voice making the song sound better then it really was. I could almost imagine a magical place in the woods, serenely hidden from human eyes, sprouting with fairies, elves, and human like plants. I also noticed that my fingers didn't burn as much when getting the knot loose, it was actually getting easier.

_The Sun is our light and the grass is our floor_

_The trees are the ceiling and our neighbored are nice_

_So lets make this our new home_

_And, start a better life~_

As the song disappeared into the air Yugi smiled at me through the mirror. But it wasn't a gentle smile, it was a bright smile. "Yay, the sash came loose!" He exclaimed proudly. My eyes widened and I looked down at the now loose knot, two strings where all that was left of it. Amazing, was that song really that helpful? I guess I owe my thanks to Yugi then. But, what the song was about was still a mystery to me.

I brought my hands around his waist and straighten the sash on his tummy; making it look like a proper part of the outfit. Then drew my hands back to his back and began tying the bow. "So Yugi, what's been the hardest part of your day so far?" I ask suddenly, trying to find something to talk about. Awkward silence was something I usually got lost in, and it didn't seem like Yugi was one of those kind of people. He'd probably talk to me just for the sake of conversation, which actually didn't bother me much.

Yugi's finger rose to his chin and a small thoughtful hum emanated from his pursed lips. There was a lot that had happened today, so I understood that he had to think about it. When I tightened the bow and let go Yugi turned around swiftly and pointed to me. "What? Do I have something on my suit?" I asked naïvely looking down at my shirt, I didn't see anything, and if Marik had given me anything with a stain on it I would have immediately rejected the costume; assuming the worst.

"No baka-Yami, you. You have been the hardest part of my day." He said indifferently. I blinked for a few seconds letting the words sink in then lowered my gaze to the floor. "Oh." I finally sighed out. I hadn't ever actually reflected on my actions, but now that I did, even I had to admit I was a strange one.

"First you were all evil like and teasing, then you were really brave and heroic, then you teased me again, then you were really silly, then you were nice and stuff, then your were sad, and now you're all nice and stuff again. There is no real patter to you Yami. A puzzle I can't seem to solve. The only conclusion I could get from it was that you're really weird." Yugi admitted without a hint of remorse.

I didn't take offense to any of this, what he was saying actually made sense to me. Not even my parents knew what to think of me lately. I'd always been the silent and reserved type that had a few friends every now and then around for school work and rainy days. But now my moods were all over the place. I shrugged. "I guess this is just how brothers are. I'm not the only one at fault. You were very shy at first, intelligent even, then you were upset, then you were sweet, and then you actually tried to tease me, then you were really innocent like, and now your just flat out amazing!" I listed off, but when I said the last one I felt a large but almost unnoticeable blush spread across my face. "I mean...um..." My face went brighter.

A soft giggle came from the ten year old and I glared at him. "Sorry, but I guess what you say does make sense. I guess it's just how brothers act. Y'know, aside from the brothers that hate each other's guts." I nodded in agreement. I'd never had a brother before, and mom and dad hadn't either so I didn't have much information to go off of. But the logic of what Yugi and I were discussing was starting to answer the questions I had on the subject. But there were still a lot I couldn't answer, like why my heart seemed to swell whenever he smiled at me; and why I felt so...complete.

Yugi tugged on my sleeve lightly pulling me back to attention. His eyes looking into my own with concern and worry. Apparently, I'd stopped talking for too long. I gave him a small smile of reassurance before ruffling his hair. "So, are you ready to get laughed at and possibly never recover from the embarrassing trauma?" I asked with mock excitement, referring to the fact that my friends were waiting for us down stairs.

Yugi fidgeted and blushed, making his nervousness look cuter then it actually was meant to be. "As ready as I'll ever be." He said in a shaky voice, straightening up a little to look presentable.

I cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "So not at all then?" I asked teasingly, letting my tone take a humorous turn.

Yugi gave me a small thumbs up and a wink to signal I was right on the mark. "Exactly!"

We burst out laughing in sync letting chuckles and giggles float around the spacious room and bounce back to our own ears again and again. it was nice to laugh, I hadn't done it in a while. When we'd calmed down and the room became silent again I reached towards the door and opened it wide. The light from the chandelier blasted through the room making me wince at it's brightness. I recovered quickly and turned to Yugi, holding out my hand to him. "Let's go show them how Kurama and Botan are done shall we?" I sated more then asked. We'd come this far we might as well embrace it.

Not hesitating, Yugi grabbed my hand and ran out the door. "We shall!" I yelled excitedly. My feet practically left the floor as I was dragged down the multiple stairs, still not quiet sure how he'd done so. "Woah! Slow down!" I laughed out, the excitement coming from Yugi becoming contagious. At the speed we were going I couldn't see a thing, and my eyes had lost focus; so I'd just closed the little useless things.

Even though I said to slow down, Yugi did no such thing, if anything he sped up. When I felt the rushing wind and the gravity less transport leave, I opened my eyes to see that we were on the last stair case; but everything was still...spinning. Yugi gave me a patient smile as he waited for my dizziness to subside, but when it did I froze.

My friends were all standing in a line, almost in alphabetical order at that, holding all sorts of cameras. Sony camera's, Canon cameras, camera phones, _video _ cameras. Oh yes, this wasn't just a photo-op, this was _black mail_. I gulped down the fear that threatened to shimmy up my spine and cleared my throat. I guess when my mom said that he wasn't going to miss a thing he wasn't kidding around.

"C'mon Yami! Give us a smile!" Joey shouted behind his Canon camera, getting closer. I growled lowly at him daring him to come anywhere near me with that camera, I got the desired affect as he whimpered and backed away; so much for embracing it. "Oh c'mon, even Yugi's getting into it! Don't be such a spoil sport." Joey complained. But I'd stopped listening half way through and turned my head to look at Yugi. Téa, Anzu, Icuo, Heba, and Marik were swarming him with photos as he posed for each of them. he did innocent posses like putting his finger next to his lip in confusion and smiling happily at the camera. He also did a few far away looks as if he were thinking hard about something, making him look more mature. Even for his age he was rather good at this.

I continued to watch him, not aware of the peaceful smile that came to my face; just enjoying Yugi. But when I heard a click and a light shot near the left side of my face, my peaceful smile fell and my anger grew. I turned my head slowly, looking for the source of my anger, and found Bakura fiddling with his camera and cursing at it. Apparently he hadn't wanted me to know that he was taking pictures of me. But now, hahaha...it was way to late for that.

I began walking towards him slowly, unnoticed by anyone else, and a dark aura began to form around me; my hard gaze turning into a deadly glare. My best friend was about to get demoted; _severely. _"Oh Bakura~" I drawled out to him, my voice giving off an eerie deepness to it. Bakura froze mid-curse and his eyes slid up slowly to meet my eyes. His body shuddering as my smirk made itself known.

He'd been caught.

I raised my rose prop to my nose and made a show of smelling at its fragrance closing my eyes and savoring it, but Bakura's fear was a more overpowering smell, and I liked it much more.

My smirk grew and my eyes snapped open to meet Bakura's eyes. "You didn't_ really_ think I'd let you get away with taking my picture, did you Bakura?" I said sinisterly, stepping closer and watching him stumble back in fear.

Bakura was known for taking picture and using them as black mail against you later, and I'd be damned if I let him have even one speck of dirt on me. He'd have a nightmare about this moment anytime he tried again if I had anything to say about it.

I suddenly felt pressure around my waist and my dark aura started to fade. "What the..." I turned my head to look over my shoulder and found watery fishbowl like amethyst eyes looking up at me. "Yami, where did you go? Aren't we suppose to do this together?" A shaky bell like voice dripped from peach like lips. A tear sliding down one of his plump cheeks for effect.

Oh. Crap.

* * *

Cliff hanger~ (I own nothing! Except the chappy and Yugi's happy song)

Yugi: Seriously?

Yes.

Yami: Are you crazy?

Yes.

Oh and I wrote the little song up there, its short so whatever right? I call it "Yugi's happy song"(c) to YamiNoIcexIcuo (So original right?) *rolls eyes*

**_Review responses_**

_**littlerostte**: I know I get lazy ^^;_

_**deadlyrose123**: I told you I could do it! nyeh! XD_

_**Fallen** **Hikari**: I know right? I thought it was a nice touch._

_**Brena**: Now._

_**YugiXYami-fan818**: Wow really? you like it that much? Shout it from the roof tops lemme hear ya XD Though I apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as you'd hoped._

_**sweetlittledevil85**: Well you have to remember these are YAMI's friends, Ryou isn't really in the story for that...no spoilers._

_**a**: Sorry about my centering then ^^; I hoped someone would appreciate that line thank you ^^ Plus I'm the cliffy queen. I must give the cliff hangers! XD_

_**Hime no Yuugi**: I took the advice and it helped, I'm been writing since the a.m. and I got down 2-3,000 words. ^^_

_Icuo: Cotton candy!_

_Ice: Ice cream!_

_**Little Yugi Moto**: Thank you so much you don't know what that means to me T-T_

_**Mana's Madness**: You asked for it, I brought it! *winky face*_

_**Yugi's sister death**: thank you ^^ Mokuba is 7 years old ^^_

_**Alerica**: I feel I failed but it's nice to know you think its good so far :) tell me if I did any better ne?_

_**JazzyMin**: Omg really? XD I've done that before. You really think I'm awesome? I think I suck compared to others but thank you so much ^^_

_**Awesometamez**: yeah ^^; I just have lots of ideas at the same time and I love to write so I just build on, I'm hoping to finish some soon. I will finish this because the plot is set ^^ I just don't have a chapter goal yet._

Icuo: Ice would like me to inform you all that I didn't write the ending this time. It was all her.

Mhmm~ ^^ But you guys don't mind that its going really slow right? As long as I keep the fluff coming right? You wont leave me right~? *puppy dog eyes*

Plus please forgive me for the lateness. A lot of sweat and tears went into this chapter. Especially when my computer turned off when I was almost done and I didn't hit save...yes that was a time when I bawled TT~TT

Next chapter will be a bit sadder then this one, there will still be fluff but some angst too...

Icuo: can you guys guess what the next chapter is about?

Well we're not telling you yet, you have to guess.  
10+ reviews and the next chapter shall be born!


	8. The SOPA is back

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I read the last chapter of one of my favorite authors, Mikazuki Kimiko, and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever. I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

I'm sorry for scaring you my readers, but this is something to fear. Let the SOPA not take our will, our entertainment, our pations, or our lives. Fight back!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

InuYoiushi

lilyflower666

Mikazuki Kimiko

YamiNoIcexIcuo


End file.
